


Rewriting History

by LoreWitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventures in Duckburg, Angst, Comedy, Enemies, Family, Friendship, I hope you guys like this, I'm Hungry, Lore - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Songfic, d-d-danger!, kinda nervous, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWitch/pseuds/LoreWitch
Summary: "HI I'm Lore!Oh? You don't know who I am?Well that's to be expected. I'm rather new here to Duckburg. I sort of come from...far away from Duckburg..............Very Far.Why did I come here? Well... that's a secret. But I will tell you this: I'm here for a very important mission. I'm still getting used to my duck legs but I'm excited to be here!Having fun, going on adventures...stopping possible fractures in the universe before they happen....did I just say that out loud?Don't worry, I'm just a normal girl."( Come and meet my OC Lore as she stumbles through this world, forming ties and learning some hard truths and going on some pretty fun adventures! If only this could last forever...I'll try to keep these One-shots in order, I may need to rearrange them in the future. Feel free to leave comments!! Thank you all for your time!)





	1. Scrooge of the Yukon

**Author's Note:**

> "HI I'm Lore!   
> Oh? You don't know who I am?   
> Well that's to be expected. I'm rather new here to Duckburg. I sort of come from...far away from Duckburg.   
> .............Very Far.   
> Why did I come here? Well... that's a secret. But I will tell you this: I'm here for a very important mission. I'm still getting used to my duck legs but I'm excited to be here!   
> Having fun, going on adventures...stopping possible fractures in the universe before they happen....did I just say that out loud?   
> Don't worry, I'm just a normal girl."  
> "If by normal you mean a dimensional witch with insane amount of magic.."  
> "Clix!"   
> "Lore they were going to find out sooner or later..."   
> Lore let out a sigh. "Well cats out of the bag now. I'm Lore, a dimensional witch tasked with eliminating fractures within a worlds energies. In other words, things that could disrupt the natural flow of the world."  
> "She saves worlds a lot.."   
> "I'm here in Duckburg following a specific family that has a strange attraction to these fractures and other abnormal things. But please don't tell anyone! I am not supposed to be interfering much with this world.."   
> "A bit late for that you think?"   
> Lore makes a pouting face. "......Maybe?"   
> "Just don't go overboard. We don't need another mishap."   
> ...........................  
> "Lore?"   
> "Oh look! a fairy cat! The kids will love this! Especially Webby!"   
> ...................  
> "This world's doomed.."

 

**United States, 1896**

Clickity clack was the only noise passengers could hear as the train raced down the newly minted tracks. While the ride was far from luxurious, each train car crammed with people; this was what most of them were dreaming for.

A new start.

Every person on that train had a dream, including one particular man. Sitting with his webbed legs crossed near the door of the final car, he closed his eyes. It would be another few days before he reached the Yukon. So he figured he should get very comfortable in that one spot. No matter how irritated he was, he had to remember his own dream and soon he would be making a lot of money to fill his coffers. He wouldn’t fail.

He swore it.

 

A portal opened up high in the air and a girl flew out.

“What is going on?!” She yelled as she was dropping rapidly at least 30 feet off the ground towards the train tracks.

Hearing the noise of the trains horn, she glanced below her and watched as it was progressing to where she was at a rapid rate.

She screamed until she landed quite harshly onto the caboose of the train. Gripping onto the back railing for dear life, the pink haired female looked around herself in shock. Looking up at the night sky, everything looked so different to her. “Where…where am I now?” She slowly tried to get to her feet, glancing down and noticing her skin was white.

Not peach, white…with feathers.

Letting out a quack, she quickly grasped onto her beak and began to frantically feel her face and body. Slowly, she turned a horror stricken face towards the window of the caboose door and saw her reflection staring back at her.

At least, what she thought was herself. Large eyes with black pupils that appeared to have a piece cut out of them, a large duck beak covering most of her lower face, long pink locks that were floating in the wind that rushed past the train. Instead of her normal clothes, she wore a rather fancy dress. It was long and purple with ruffles, much to her dislike. It also had those puffy sleeves that reminded her of two big twinkies, great now she was hungry. Grasping the long garment, she groaned and wondered how easy this would be to walk in.

Lifting it up, that’s when she noticed the webbed legs and feet.

If she could turn any paler she would have.

“Oh…my god….” She whispered. “What am I?”

She quickly looked at her neck and let relief wash over her as she saw her long silver chain and white opal shining in the moonlight.

Her wrist buzzed. Glancing at her silver bracelet, she quickly glanced around and pressed a button at the side.

“Clix?” She whispered. A transparent screen appeared before her with the picture of a human female.

Wide blue eyes stared back at her for a beat.

“Lore?”

Lore nodded with a wince.

She stared.

Lore stared back.

“Would you like all the duck puns I have now or later?” Clix asked with a straight face.

“Clix!” Lore yelled, embarrassed.

“Sorry, Sorry right not the time.” The blue eyed, silver haired girl tried to say with a emotionless face.

Lore sighed. “Where am I?”

“Looks like you’re on Earth.” Clix commented, pressing a few buttons before her, behind Clix was two large towers with flashing lights and buttons as well. As if the room she was located within was a large computer of sorts.

“That’s impossible..” Lore glanced around. “This looks nothing like Earth. I’ve been to Earth.”

“An Earth.” Clix reminded her. “Don’t forget there’s several million ‘Earth’s’ out there. Although..” She glanced at Lore with a smirk. “I got to say this ones way different.”

Looking again at her arm, Lore narrowed her eyes. “It is…the way my arm is it’s almost two dimensional like I’m in a…”

The door slammed open behind her. “Who in the blazes are ye?!”

Instantly hiding her arm with the screen of Clix, Lore spun around to see a duck…man? Standing before her.

He had one eyebrow raised and stared at her slightly slack jawed.

“Who….uh..” Lore struggled to form any sort of smile. “Me?”

There was a pause as the other took Lore in, as well as that fancy dress she had on. A rush of cold air made her unintentionally shiver a bit and this duck wearing a hat and boots grasped her hand and pulled her inside the train.

Once inside, Lore took in her surroundings again and saw the large mass of people squished together within this train car. As the train made a sharp turn, Lore yelped, still unstable on her feet and stumbled into the strange duck mans arms. He held her firmly with a muttered comment under his breath and steered her towards a part of the train car where they could talk privately.

Once settled, Lore sat down on the floor with the man nearby eyeing her suspiciously.

Nervously, she waved a bit with a smile.

“Who are ye?” The man with the brown hat and tan Indiana stones style clothes asked.

Lore blinked and tilted her head slightly. “Hi I’m Lore!” she said innocently. “What’s your name?”

“Scrooge.” The duck man said simply. “Now what in blazes where ye doing out here in that?” he pointed to her obviously overkill dress.

“I’d really like to know that myself..” Lore mumbled to herself and then glanced at the man known as Scrooge. He seemed to have heavy Scottish accent, which wasn’t too strange to her. “Um, I guess I got on the wrong train?” she told him, averting her eyes.

His own narrowed. “Ye are lyin.”

Startled, she glanced up into his eyes.

“There’s something off about ye..” He eyed her once more. “That color hair.” She reached up to her hair and swallowed heavily. “That outfit..” he frowned deeper. “The fact that ye appeared from nowhere on the back of the train…”

“Are ye…”

A scream made the two snap their attention to the other side of the train car. “He’s got a gun!”

A duck male held a younger boy to him, pointing the gun at his head. Lore clenched her hand into a fist, and went to stand up but Scrooge was already on his feet.

“No one come any closer!” The crazed man demanded, his eyes were fogged over and his body shaking. Lore’s eyes darted around to try to find a weapon of some kind and found a coil of rope nearby that someone had left unattended. Grabbing it, she stumbled up and watched as Scrooge slowly edged his way closer towards them.

Lore tried to remain unassuming, staying a far piece from Scrooge as to not cause suspicion.   

Scrooge was approaching the alarmed group forming before the middle aged man holding the younger teenage male hostage. The kid looked no more than 14 years old and Scrooge sympathized with the young lad. He had dirt smudged within his feathers and Scrooge could tell by the wear on the boys hands that the lad had to work a lot in his short life.

Eyeing the man holding him he tried to think of a way to safely free the boy. He appeared before the crowd and held up his hands. “Easy now there lad. Why don’t ye release the wee one there and let’s talk this out.” He said in a calm voice.

The older mans eyes switched to Scrooge and they narrowed viciously. “No! You all are after me! You are all trying to steal my gold!” The white feathered duck growled.

Scrooge gawked slightly. “We haven’t even reached the Yukon yet! None of us have anything worth stealing yet!”

“Liar!” Snarled the older male with the white beard and clutched the boy tighter. He let out a small yelp and Scrooge grit his beak.

“That boy did nothing to ye, let him free!” Scrooge tried once more.

But it seemed this man was too far gone. “He stole something more precious to me than my life! He must pay for it with his own!” He pressed the gun further into the poor kids temple, the teenage boy with red hair at this point was crying and shaking violently. “N-no!”

Scrooge’s eyes widened.

“Seems aye have nay a choice.”

As the crazed duck began to slide his finger upon the trigger, Scrooge pulled out his whip and flung it foreword, snapping it onto the mans hand.

The gun went flying.

The crazed man lunged at Scrooge and Lore took this chance.

Tying the rope into a loop she waited for the right moment as the two tumbled onto the floor and rolled around.

“Get….off me!” Growled Scrooge, trying to push this rather rabid duck off him. The group of onlookers were trying to stay away from the fighting duo as Lore skirted around them with rope in hand. Finally Scrooge managed to kick the middle aged duck off him, quickly getting to his feet.

“Duck!”

“What?” Scrooge’s head spun to Lore as she launched the rope straight at the man opposite of Scrooge. Eyes widening, Scrooge fell to a crouch as the lasso wrapped around the crazy white feathered duck and with a startled quack, he stumbled to the ground with the rope tightly around him.

Lore ran and quickly tied him up, smirking down at him.

“You….You little…” He hissed, glaring menacingly at Lore who wiped her forehead in relief.

Scrooge approached her from behind with uncertainty and slight appreciation in his eyes. “That was some quick work there..” he admired.  

Lore smirked and put a hand on her hip. “Thanks, guess those lessons came in handy..”

“Right well..” Scrooge glanced around at the people staring and whispering to each other. “Let’s go make ourselves scarce.”

They moved from the back train car to the next one up and settled in once more.

“So, Ah, Lore was it?” Scrooge eyed her. “What exactly are ye?”

This guy is way too perceptive. Lore thought. Crossing her arms, she pouted. “What do you mean? I’m exactly like you are!” whatever that is. Some kind of duck human hybrid she assumed.

Raising a eyebrow Scrooge leaned in which made Lore uncomfortable. “Hey back off!” she pulled herself until her back hit the wall and found he was staring at her with unnerving closeness.

“Ye don’t look like the fae.”

Lore blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“The fae, ye are one aren’t ye?” Scrooge pondered, pulling away a bit.

“Uh no.”

“Selkie?”

“Nope.”

“Ah ha!” He snapped his fingers and smirked. “ You are the _Coliunn Gun Cheann_ , right?”

Lore nearly fell over.

“DO I LOOK LIKE A 20 FOOT MONSTER WITH NO HEAD TO YOU?!” She yelled, getting into his face with finger pointed up.

He opened his beak.

“Don’t answer that.” Lore rubbed her temple and wondered why she got stranded with someone like this.

“I know ye ain’t like us, that’s for sure.” Was Scrooge’s comment. His eyes narrowed.  “I can sense it. The magic’s coming off ye in waves.”

Turning back to Scrooge, Lore’s eyes widened.

“And ye are none too subtle about containing it.” Scrooge finished, frowning. He grasped her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. “Now…I’ll only ask ye once more. What are ye?”

Lore grit her beak and glared at him. It looked as if she didn’t have a choice anymore. “I’m…a witch.”

Scrooge’s emotions shifted from shock to annoyance. He released her and took a couple steps back. “A witch aye?” He seemed annoyed by the mere thought of it.

Lore got to her feet. “Do you have something against witches?”

“Maybe a bit.” Scrooge answered venomously. “The lot are nothing but evil, deceitful, lazy, hellions.”

“Now tell me how you really feel.” Lore deadpanned.

“Magic is ah supernatural shortcut, hard work and grit is really what should matter. Power corrupts absolutely. Ye better be careful with that stuff lass. It will destroy you one day.” Scrooge warned, pointing his whip at Lore.

Lore sighed. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve already been down paths similar to what you’ve described.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Even if its not perfect, magic is sometimes needed to protect those you care for more than anyone else.”

Scrooge rolled his eyes. “Aye doubt it. I can protect what I care about on me own without parlor tricks thank ye.”

Lore’s eye twitched. “Parlor tricks, huh?”

“Besides, a child shouldn’t be dabbling in such dark magics.” Scrooge stated, eyeing her up and down.

Lore blinked. “I’m not a child! I’m 15 years old!” she said hotly, pouting.

Scrooge seemed a little shocked. “Ye look no older than 12 at most!”

“My age aside, you aren’t my parent you can’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do.” Lore frowned. “You hardly even know me!”

“Ye are still a minor and as a adult I have the right to-“

Suddenly both of them froze. A instant darkness seemed to envelope the room and both realized it had gotten way too quiet. Especially with their argument escalating like it was. Still sore from their fight, Lore’s gaze shifted to the people around them and to her horror they all were staring at them both, eyes blazing red.

Scrooge as well noticed it as the figures around them seemed to stand up in unison.

“Is this yer doing?” Scrooge demanded and Lore frowned.

“Of course not, my magic doesn’t work this way!”

A figure approached them rapidly from the right and Scrooge flung his whip, knocking the man off his feet.

“Then who..” Suddenly it dawned on Scrooge. “Curse me kilts..”

Suddenly in action mode, Scrooge began to kick and punch the people away from them, but  paused mid strike when it was a young child who tried to latch onto him. His features faltered and for a second he seemed conflicted.

But his steely gaze returned as he shoved the kid aside. “I need to get out of here.”

Lore was busy, using magic to push them back and tried to freeze them, but for some reason her magic wasn’t working properly. “Any suggestions Scrooge?” She asked dryly.

“Just one..” He opened the door to the side where the passengers had entered the train.

Lore blinked. “Your kidding right?”

Scrooge smirked and grasped her hand.

“Your not!” Lore yelped as Scrooge jumped from the train, his arm yanking hers and suddenly they were both airborne.

“Not again!”

 

After one particularly hard landing, Lore was surprised that they even survived a ten foot drop they had fallen, Lore sat and surveyed the damage.

The dress itself was nearly torn to shreds.

Feeling annoyed, she began to rip at the fabric around her. “I’m so done with this dress!”

“Uh….lass?” Scrooge blushed slightly and glanced away. “Are ye…well?”

Maybe the child had truly gone mad, Scrooge thought.

“Done!” Lore yelled breathlessly and slowly turning back Scrooge eyed the new ensemble Lore had provided herself.

She still had a skirt, but it was only one layer now and the length was just around the knee. Underneath she had kept the bloomers from the underskirt and now instead of long poofy sleeves it seemed as if the dress was only being held by string on each shoulder. Gone were all the frills and bows.

It was pretty scandalous if Scrooge was to be bold. But, he supposed witches were often like that so he tried not to look too shocked.

“So, what was that all about?” Lore asked, curious.

“What?”

“The people in the train. They were obviously being controlled by something..” Eyeing him. “Or someone.”

Scrooge groaned.

“Aye may have, some people after mah head here and there..” Scrooge tried to downplay it.

Lore understood that sentence all too well. “Right…think we need to worry about them from here on out?”

“Probably not..” Scrooge shrugged. “Maybe..”

Brushing a hand through her long pink locks, she glanced around herself. “Well…now what do we do?”

“Well, I’m still heading towards the Yukon.” Scrooge said, determined. “Even if aye have to walk there!”

Lore blinked. “But that’s…insane!”

“What’s insane is what ye are wearing.” Scrooge commented and started to walk away.

Lore frowned, crossing her arms and started to walk after him. “Why don’t we just teleport there? It would save us some time.”

Scrooge spun around so fast Lore nearly lost her footing. “Don’t you dare use any of that magic nonsense! Men don’t become great by cheating their way to success!”

Lore raised an eyebrow. “Actually-“

She blinked suddenly, taking in Scrooge’s fierce determination and stance.

Wait…could he…

Her eyes darted a bit and finally she sighed. “Fine…but were going to need a place to sleep.”

“There’s no finer place than under the stars.”

“…….Right..”

 

After a couple days, Lore had began to get used to roughing it under the stars. Yet every night she would sleep less and keep watch most of the night. Even walking during the days she would keep a eye out, looking for something.

It was becoming so obvious Scrooge had noticed it. The girl was enigma that was for sure. She was different than the other sorceresses he had met. Magica for certain. Every night he expected the child to either flee or cast spells upon him when she felt he was his weakest.

But surprisingly, Lore’s mind seemed elsewhere.

Some nights he even heard her within the throughs of a nightmare. She would cry and curl up into a ball.

But when light spread upon the barren land before them, she awoke with a smile and a positivity that was different than he expected.

Their fight they had the night she had arrived had been long forgotten, and during the times they ate she listened eagerly to his stories of back in Scotland.

She also seemed intrigued by the world history as well, and he wondered if she hadn’t been taught anything as a child.

Some other things he noticed that peeked his interest: That bracelet upon her wrist would sometimes make strange noises. More often than night she would run off saying that she needed to use the bathroom and wouldn’t return for quite a while.

She would also say strange things. Like one time she was complaining, wishing she could take something called a “Aeroplane”. Then seeing the others questioning look, she would always laugh nervously and change the topic.

Weird words aside, he tried once to ask her about her own family. To that she looked distant and said they were far away.

They were still very much strangers, but as the days had past he knew she was hiding something important from him. What, he didn’t know. In his thirty years of life he had never encountered a being quite like her.

But he mused, the world was very large. There were many people he had yet to meet and many things he had yet to do.

He had to keep his mind focused on the treasure he was soon to acquire. A mere curiosity, would have to wait.

 

“Scrooge.” Lore commented, stretching out her sore back. “How much farther do you think we need to travel before we make it to the Yukon?”

“Considering we have yet to see any ice. I’d say at least a month.”

Lore fell over. “A month?! I’m going to die…”

“Ack don’t be silly, this is nothing. Once we get to the frozen tundra that’s when ye would have to worry with that….outfit.” he said eyeing the dress she still wore.

“Not to mention the bears..”

“Bears?!” Lore groaned. Suddenly, her eyes darted to the right, her stance freezing. She glanced to the side.

“Lass?” Scrooge stared in the direction she was looking, but saw nothing.

“What are ye darting yer eyes about for?” Scrooge commented and she blinked.

Settling her gaze upon the older duck before her, she hummed. “Just looking around for any wild animals.” She smiled.

She was lying.

“Aye see…” He carefully calculated his next move.

Lore seemed on edge. It was as if something was happening that she didn’t want him to know about.

The silence that settled between them seemed strained.

But Lore’s eyes were focused on anything but him again and he could faintly hear something in the distance.

Was that a boom?

No, that wasn’t the right noise.

A explosion erupted nearby and Lore was on her feet instantly. “There it is!”

The earth beneath them began to crumble.

Shocked, Scrooge could only stare as the earth shook and broke apart around them.

“Not good!” Lore grit her beak and held out her hand. “Scrooge!”

Still in slight shock,  Scrooge simply looked around at the chaos suddenly sprouting around him.

Seeing Scrooge lost in thought, Lore grasped his arm and began to run across the crumbling earth beneath them towards stable land.

Her wrist buzzed again and a transparent screen popped up with a girl, blue eyes stern. “Lore! We have a problem!”

“What in blazes?!” Scrooge yelled, directing both girl’s attention on him.

“I know, I know Clix! Scrooge, now is not the time to be freaked out!” Looking below her, she realized the ground below her feet was turning into dust. Not good.

She grasped him around the middle and launched herself and him towards stable land. Both tumbled onto the ground, groaning and wincing. Slowly she got to her feet and looked at her wrist.

“Clix what do we have!”

“It’s a byte.”

Lore sighed, “Of course it is. Level?”

“I’d say…” Another loud explosion was heard. “About 25?”

“At least its not a level 91.” Lore smirked, bringing back her arm which began to glow.

“Hold it!” Scrooge’s shout made Lore lose her focus.

“What is going on here?!” He indicated the girl in the bracelet and what is happening before them.

Lore blinked. “Oh, I’m just stopping this dimensional disturbance.”

“Wha?!” Scrooge looked baffled.

“The Byte.” Clix supplied.

“What in blazes is a Byte?”

From the earth before them, something roared and erupted sending several pieces of scattered earth around them. Emerging from it was a transparent figure, pulsing with energy like a firefly. It flickered in and out of reality like a bad TV signal. But it seemed almost gel in nature, not holding one form for too long.

It held two black orbs which Scrooge suspected were eyes. But besides that it looked alien.

While he blinked away his shock, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, Lore was already launching herself at the beast and firing magic at the things face.

It let out a high pitched howl, which Scrooge supposed sounded like agony and swiped at the pink haired duck teen as if she was nothing more than a fly. She dodged the attack and tried to launch another blast at another angle.

Annoyed with being left on the sidelines, Scrooge grasped his whip, adjusted his hat and smirked. Running full speed at the beast he let out a yell and flung his whip at it.

The whip went right through it as if it didn’t exist.

Shocked, Scrooge stumbled back as Lore was hit by the monsters flailing arm and impacted the earth next to him.

“Ow..” She whined and quickly he helped her to her feet.

“What is that thing made of?” Scrooge asked.

Lore winced. “It’s comprised of corrupted energies from the universe. It’s sole function is to mess with the worlds natural energies and flow.” At Scrooge’s blank look, she sighed.

“It’s a being of dark magic that wants to destroy everything.” She stated bluntly.

“My whip cannot even touch the blasted beast.”

“Not surprised. Only things enchanted with magic can even hurt the monster.” Clix stated from Lore’s arm.

“Enchanted ye say..” Scrooge pondered.

Seeing the monster turn towards them, Lore grit her beak and launched herself up once more. Throwing another blast of magic in its face to distract him.

Scrooge began to scramble within his bag for something.

“Lore what are you doing?!” Clix demanded as the pink haired witch flew at the mass of energy once more. She slammed hard into its limb and bounced off, trying to shake away her dizziness.

“Trying to reach the orbs! It’s the only way to stop it!”

“Lore watch out!”

Lore’s head snapped up as a large limb slammed into her midsection. Letting out a cry she was launched back and into the earth at amazing speed. The impact caused a shockwave and Scrooge was instantly on his feet, wearing some old looking gloves made from some weird leather material.

“Lore!” He yelled. “Ye well?”

Lore groaned, wincing at the pain in her arms as she tried to pull herself up. “S-somehow..”

She managed to pull herself from the crater she made and glanced at Scrooge.

“What are those?” Tilting her head curiously, she noticed the tan color of the gloves and how they seemed to patchwork stitched together.

Scrooge smirked. “These? Just a gift from my Da and Ma.” He clenched his gloved hands into fists and formed a offensive stance.

“The Scottish Highland gloves.”

“That literally tells me nothing..” Lore’s blank face made Scrooge falter.

Sighing, annoyed he explained. “It means these gloves are enchanted! They can grab any artifact without the risk of said curses or what not affecting aye.”

Lore’s eyes lit up. “Which means you can use them to touch the Byte!”

Scrooge nodded and together the two turned to form determined stares at the beast. Cracking his knuckles, he launched himself at the monster as it let out a roar from a jagged mouth.

Lore floated back up and threw more blasts of magic at the monster, hoping to distract it as Scrooge got close to it.

Grabbing it by the base, he flung it around and tossed it onto the ground. It didn’t go far, and the two once more began to punch and fling more energy at it. Lore saw its orbs once again surface and dove to grab them.

A cry stopped her short as she saw one of the limbs wrap itself around Scrooge and squeeze.

“Scrooge!” Looking back once at the orbs, she frowned and dove for the arm holding her friend captive.

The gloves slipped from his arms as he was flung about, Lore diving to grab them and put them on her own hands and flying up, hands out and grabbing the arm with such force she ripped it from its body.

It let out a unnatural shriek and the limb itself vanished into scattered pieces of light before their eyes.

With nothing to hold him up, Scrooge yelped and fell.

Lore winced at his impact, which fortunately wasn’t that far from the ground. “You okay there?”

“I’ll live.” Was Scrooge’s gruff reply.

Giggling a bit, Lore turned back to the Byte who was now fully enraged at her. Instantly, several pointed limbs launched themselves at her.

Smirking she flew straight at them, gaining speed and dodging each and every one by a hair. Her arms were at her sides, hands clenched in the gloves.

She flew up and above him, turning slightly. “ Sorry Byte! This world is not yours!” Diving as it looked up, she flew into the beast, grabbing both orbs and out the opposite side.

The transparent, jelly like figure froze, then began to fragment and completely fall apart.

Lore gripped both orbs tightly until they cracked and shattered before her eyes.

Lowering herself on the cliff where Scrooge was watching, she gave him a bright smile.

Scrooge still seemed in a bit of awe over what had just transpired. “I’ve seen some things in my day..” he started.

“But this is probably the second most bizarre.”

“Second?” Lore pouted. “Well I guess I can take a slot in the top ten.” She shrugged and handed him back the gloves.

“Ye aren’t a normal witch…are ye?” Scrooge hit the nail on the head and Lore froze a bit.

“What…gave you that idea?” Lore rubbed her arm nervously and was looking away.

Narrowing his eyes, he raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, when a crack directed their attention to their feet.

Eyes wide, Lore watched the crack spread under Scrooge and spideweb out before the ground he stood on literally caved out from under him.

“Scrooge!” Lore dove, arm outstretched and grasped his hand before he was sent plunging to his doom.

Yelping, Scrooge winced as his arm was nearly yanked from its socket. Thankfully he had stopped falling, but when his eyes slowly slid open he nearly lost his breath.

While the scene below him was rather breathtaking, he knew it would steal his life if he wasn’t being held at that moment. Looking up he saw Lore on her stomach on what was left of the cliff edge they had been standing on moments before. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist and she seemed to be struggling to hold his weight.

“Lore….can you lift me up?” He asked.

Lore winced, straining. Then she shook her head, her arms were shaking, getting weak. She had used up a lot of magic to destroy that Byte and using anymore might make her pass out at this rate.

Still, she couldn’t let him go. She wouldn’t let him die.

Slowly, she got closer to the edge and reached her other arm down, grasping his wrist with both hands. He lifted up his other hand and grasped onto her wrist.

“Lore, try to pull me up…trust me..” he spotted a fragment of earth underneath the cliff he could put his feet upon.

Taking a shaky breath, she nodded firmly and Scrooge settled his feet upon the rocks.

“One…”

“Two…”

“GO!” Lore used her last strength and pulled, Scrooge launched himself from the rocks and with the combined force was flung back onto solid land.

Both were on the ground, panting.

“Well, that was fun….not..” Lore commented, then stood up and walked to Scrooge. “You okay there?” She grinned.

Scrooge stared at her. “I feel like hanging around you would be the death of me.”

A sudden emotion passed through her eyes at that comment and he frowned.

But she shook her head, smiling again and helping him to his feet.

“Well now what?” She asked, glancing around them.

Scrooge sighed, stretching out his back. “Maybe going to the Yukon was….a ambitious feat.” He glanced around him at the unfamiliar terrain.

“To be honest, I don’t know where to go from here. It may take me even longer to get there. Maybe…I should just head home.” Scrooge looked a little lost.

But Lore frowned, hands upon her hips, she stood before the prospector.

“Now wait a minute here Scrooge! I may have not known you for long, but even I know you are blowing some hot air there. You have worked too hard to stop now! Isn’t this your dream?”

“Aye…but at the rate this is going I may be very late in getting my dream. I wonder if there will be any gold left?” Scrooge looked so tired.

Lore looked to the side, scratching her hair. “Oh boy…” Steeling herself, she stared. “Scrooge, don’t hate me for this!”

Taking his hand, one minute they were at the cliff, the next was in the midst of a frozen tundra.

“HOLY-“ Lore instantly froze, arms wrapped around her and shivering like she was about to become a frozen duckcicle….which of course she was.

Scrooge blinked. “What did ye….” He glared at her. “Ye used magic didn ye?”

Lore stuck out her tongue at him and continued to freeze. Even her tongue froze at that point.

“Ah told ye those clothes wouldn’t work here.”

“S-Shut up.”

He sighed. “Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I’m here now..” He gave her a slight smile. “Thanks Lass..”

Lore gave him a shaky thumbs up.

“Ye know, I hate magic with a passion.”

Lore rolled her eyes.

“But…ye have proven not all magic is evil.”

“Evil? No…dangerous…absolutely.” Lore commented. “Don’t misunderstand me Scrooge. Any sort of power can be bad but only if someone mishandles it.”

Scrooge smirked. “Like yerself?”

Lore puffed her cheeks out. “Hey!”

Scrooge laughed. “Just kidding lass, thank ye for saving me..”

“Anytime..” Lore smiled, and blinked as a portal opened up behind her. “Oh, guess its time to go.”

Scrooge looked at the portal behind her perplexed. “Where are ye off to?”

Lore grinned. “Only the fates know!” she paused for a second. “Scrooge.” She met his eyes dead on. “ Would you like me to tell you, your fortune?”

Scrooge blinked.

Lore formed a orb of magic, swirls of white and purple entranced the duck male as she brushed her fingers across the rippling magic. “You will be the richest duck in the world…” Lore whispered, letting the magic flow around her. Sparks of purple and white energy flew around her face and hair. “And you will have a loving family.” Smiling kindly at him, she flexed her fingers and slowly his eyes raised to meet hers with shock.

“A family…..?” He questioned and taking a step back, Lore closed her eyes. “Yes, one to go on many adventures with….and to share your boundless love.” She hummed, then the orb shattered into a million brilliant sparkles that showered down upon them both. Everything was still as Scrooge seemed to process what she had just told him.

He tried to keep the emotions down, but tears slowly formed in his eyes and he had to look away.

Opening her eyes she nodded to the other and gave him a smile that warmed the air around them.

“Goodbye Scrooge. It…was interesting to meet you.” Lore chuckled as she vanished within the rapidly closing portal.

“Aye, ye too lass..” Scrooge whispered to nothing but air.


	2. Returning to Shadows Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the Shadow War, Lore's returned to the Ducktales world. But things are very different than when she first traveled there. Lore is now age sixteen. She explores this new world and meets some rather interesting characters. One things certain though, She needs to find the anomaly within the world. That may mean facing Scrooge once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
> Here is a short one shot for you all. This one is broken up since I wasn't able to finish it today. I did however want to give everyone something. I'm still working on a Special Oneshot and my Consumed by Shadows series so don't worry :) But I did want to write this as well. Thanks again for your support! Feel free to comment if you are so moved to! Part two will be up as soon as I finish it.

Letting out a high pitched scream, a portal once more opened high in the air. A pink haired female duck sped through it and was dumped unceremoniously into the remains of one destroyed money bin in Duckburg.

Coins exploded as she was consumed by the sea of them. “It’s a trap!” she yelled frantically; arm outstretched as she felt herself being swallowed.

Closing her eyes, her body began to glow with a purple tinge, lifting her up and out of the coin sea. As she floated above the coins she blinked. Studying her arms and hair and webbed feet she frowned.

“Wait a minute…this feels vaguely familiar…” she pondered. Trying to remember where she had seen this world before she set herself down near the waters of the bay and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. A duck beak, pale white skin…er feathers… A long purple dress (thankfully more modern) that reached her knees. Black spandex pants that reached just reached where her ankles were. Wait, did ducks have ankles? Pondering this, she glanced at the waters again.

Memories came flooding back. A world of ducks, one particular duck on particular.

If she remembered correctly, his name was….

“Scrooge McDuck!”

Yelping, Lore jumped up and looked around to see a duck holding a microphone in front of a TV camera. Her feathers were green and her hair had a golden hue. Blinking, Lore quickly stumbled behind a large piece of debris from the money bin that had been scattered throughout the bay and beach.

“That’s right, you heard it here folks. I am currently at the damaged area of what Scrooge McDuck has called his ‘money bin’ that had been ravaged by shadows merely a day before. The question on everyones mind is, who is going to clean up this mess? And how much will it cost the residents?”

Blinking, Lore’s eyes drifted around and saw the damage to what she believed was probably once a very pristine city landscape.

“Oh Phooey..” she mumbled. Blinking, she touched her beak. “Huh..I guess I can’t say other words here..” Slowly moving away, she quickly made her way towards the city, wondering where exactly she was.

A sign, “Welcome to Duckburg!” answered her first in a series of questions. The first few hours she spent wandering the streets of Duckburg, She past by a store with a window filled with TV screens.

But as she past by it, a face appeared and she froze in place. Slowly turning, she saw Scrooge with a group of people around him. Mostly children but there appeared to be a older woman and two younger men standing next to him.

“…….day is saved thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family!”

Jaw dropping slightly, Lore reached out and brushed her fingers upon the glass. Finding herself smiling slightly she laughed. “See Scrooge? I told you..” she whispered, happy for him.

Pulling away from the glass she looked around. “If I’m back here again that can only mean one thing…” she told herself.

“There’s another anomaly within this world.” Clenching her hand into a fist, she nervously glanced around. It was so strange, it felt like such a different world from when she first came to this place.

Quickly running around through the city, she glanced around trying to find any sort of anomaly or monster that seemed out of place. But everywhere she looked she found nothing.

Letting out a sigh, Lore scratched her head, ending up in a more secluded part of town and finding a bench to sit at a local park.

Frowning, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Glancing at her bracelet, she wondered when Clix would call with more information. But the piece of metal and circuitry remained still. She supposed she should be glad since she was sure Clix would be laughing at the fact she was back in this duck world.

As if Lore didn’t get enough Duck jokes the last time.

As the sun was setting, Lore sighed and stood up. Stretching, She started to make her way back into the depths of the city. She would need to find a place to stay and something to eat soon.

She watched the darkening streets, the lights bringing the city to life even within the pitch black of night. The moon hung above them, full once more.

Staring straight ahead she past by several people. One or more times she found herself accidentally tripping as she struggled to adjust with her new feet. Finding herself accidentally colliding with people and objects. Finally she had to just stop take a breather, watching the people slip past her instead until she got her footing.

One person caught her eye briefly. A pale duck with black hair, a black dress clipped together with a cloak by a single purple stone. Black finger less gloves completed her look.

But what really caught her attention was the yellow eyes like a snakes.

Lore felt herself pause as the seething female duck past her without a single glance.

Blinking, Lore continued on, albeit hesitantly. Something about that woman didn’t sit right with her. But shaking away those emotions she continued to walk on. She did feel a tinge of magic from that duck. But it was so faint that Lore almost ignored it.

Lore couldn’t help but turn around, watching the strange duck vanish within the crowd of people.

Turning back around, she made her way further within the city. Feeling a chilling wind crawl by, Lore shivered and hugged herself. Okay, now she really needed to find a place to stay for the night.

But…

Glancing around herself, she realized that she may need to find the only one she might recognize her.

She needed to find Scrooge.

Before she could take another step, a bill of money floated by her head and gently swayed down to the sidewalk in front of reach. Reaching foreword she didn’t realize another duck had stopped and was also reaching down at the same time.

Together their hands brushed the bill in sync but that’s when she heard “Hey! 20 dollars!” from the others mouth.

Blinking, she glanced up and saw the duck in question. He looked quite suave in his perfectly tailored green jacket and shirt. His hair curly with more defined curls in the middle. His eyes met hers as they both lifted the bill at the same time.

“Oh! Well hello there!” He bowed with a grin, releasing the bill.

What a smooth operator.

“Uh.. Hi…” Lore responded with a smile, then glanced at the money in her hand.

Extending her arm, she tilted her head slightly. “Here, I think this is yours?”

He studied her briefly, noting her slightly scuffed up feet, her ruffled feathers and hair and shook his head. “Nah! You keep it!” he smirked and raised up an arm.

Randomly a Pigeon dropped a solid gold bar in his hands from seemingly nowhere. Lore’s jaw dropped a bit.

Tucking the gold bar in his jacket he grinned. “Gladstone Gander, a pleasure my lady!”

“Um.. Lore… thanks!” She called as he walked past her and continued on his way.

……………………………………..

“That was the strangest thing I’ve seen in five days..” she mumbled to herself, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Looking at the random money she acquired, she at least could get something to eat now.

“Right!” she quickly ran around and found a rather cheap looking Chinese place nearby. Her stomach rumbled, begging for food and she groaned.

“Here we go..” she jumped inside only to be in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of robbery. Three dog looking guys wearing masks and red shirts with the letter B were pointing weapons at the terrified cashier and demanding all the money and fortune cookies they had.

All the other workers and customers were on the ground, terrified and once Lore entered everyone seemed to freeze.

Lore blinked.

The Beagle Boys blinked likewise.

Awkward silence.

Lore groaned. “Oh phooey.” She grumbled.

* * *

“Get her!” The smallest of the dog men said and the skinny and buff one started to advance upon Lore quickly.

Her stomach growled and her eye twitched slightly. “I’m!” She kicked one of the dogs in the face, spinning around slamming her elbow into the others solar plexus. “NOT..”

Tripping the skinny one as he approached from behind. “IN THE-“

All three stumbled from their varying degrees of pain and together stormed at her. “MOOD FOR THIS!”

She dove foreword at the trio, giving them varying degrees of painful vengeance at having ruined her dinner.

After she clapped her hands together and smirked at the three Beagle boys who were tied up with their own rope and unconscious, some sporting several bruises and bite marks. Don’t ask.

She then marched towards the cashier with her twenty dollar bill and slammed it on the table. “Can I please have two of everything?!”

Silence.

All eyes were on her.

A loud growl echoed through the restaurant.

* * *

Safe to say Lore came out with a full belly, a grateful staff and the twenty dollars she started out with. They gave her as much free food as she wanted in thanks for saving their lives. It was rare in the worlds she visited that people would thank her so generously. It made her blush once or twice.

Still… she glanced around the city as people passed by in slow motion. Leaning up against a wall of a brick building, she watched the people pass. “The feeling is the same.” She said softly.

People, no matter what world were only focused on their own situations and families. She could see it. This world had similar dark spots like other worlds did.

I guess that was the one thing that she realized. She could see many things others couldn’t because of what she did. She could see each world from another point of view.

Closing her eyes, she hummed and sighed. She was feeling exhausted. Glancing once more at her bracelet she begged Clix to appear with some answers.

But sadly, it remained silent.

A loud grumbling diverted Lore’s attention to the sidewalk. That same black clothed duck from before stormed past her, with narrowed eyes and acid on her tongue as she spoke.

“Those McDuck brats!” she hissed and that made Lore stand straight up. Eyes wide, she realized this person knew them.

Although by her demeanor and appearance, Lore was guessing she wasn’t too friendly.

Curious, she tailed the vengeful two bit sorceress. Making sure to just stay out of view. It became harder as they ventured past the crowded sidewalks and towards the sea. They walked towards a amphitheater on the water. Columns circling it, although some had really seen better days.

As the woman was staring at the floor, slamming her foot over and over in different spots Lore wondered briefly if this strange person had lost her mind. She was hiding behind one of the columns only peeking when she was sure the other wasn’t looking.

After one very large kick to the floor, Lore’s eyes widened as she saw a trap door activate and spring up.

Jaw dropping, the lady smirked and chuckled.

She dropped down inside the opening and Lore slowly pulled herself from the column. Wondering if she should risk getting caught by following her, she hesitated. Biting her beak, she sighed. She really didn’t want to get into another fight right then.

Besides, she already broke the code once. She didn’t want to know what would happen if she did it again.

She heard the sound of things being thrown and curses. Then finally, silence.

Ducking back behind the pillar, she watched as the woman reemerged. Laughing and holding up a rather large tome.

“YES this is it! I will finally get my power back! Magica will live again!!”

Lore’s eyes widened a bit at this. “I should…really do something…” She said starting foreword, then closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“I can’t…..” Gripping her hands into fists she finally let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh phooey!” she growled and spun out from behind the column ready to fight.

But Magica was gone.

Blinking, Lore glanced around herself and then slumped over. “Dang it..”

She glanced at the trap door curiously and walked over to it. Jumping down inside, she realized how dark it was. The only light being a black light which dimly lit the place, giving it a distinct violet hue.

With eyes wide and jaw dropped, she curiously explored the small and cramped room someone had obviously been living in for quite a while.

She brushed her fingers upon the strange pictures on the walls and noticed the obvious disturbance from when Magica came in and destroyed the place. Seeing the bed, she sighed and slumped upon it, coughing a bit as dust flew into her face.

Groaning, she whispered. “Er, sorry for whomevers home this is.. I’ll only be here tonight…” she murmured, slowly slipping into a slumber.


	3. Return to Shadows part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore meets Gizmoduck, finds the manor and dodges all the residents to find Scrooge. She runs into Donald who has a heart to heart with her. Lore meets Lena and tries to find out what the anomaly is within the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Well here's part 2 of the Return to Shadows. Again, this takes place after the Shadow War but also may cross with something else I've written (whistles innocently) Sorry it took so long, but this ended up being over 30 pages long and I was struggling a bit with writers block among other things. Thank goodness for music to help me set the moods and tempo of some of these scenes. I really wanted her to meet Glomgold but alas, he had amnesia during this point so maybe at a later date lol. The third part will be up once I've edited it and added one or two more scenes. XD Hope you enjoy and added some angst just for fun. No but really Lore's past is important for how she goes about forming ties within the Ducktales realm....  
> You'll see later. ;)   
> Again I appreciate any likes or comments! Thanks again for taking time to read this.

The next morning, Lore awoke with a start. Finding herself in an unfamiliar room, she recounted yesterdays events and quickly left the mysterious room behind her. Closing the door behind her, she raced down the streets, The drive to find Scrooge again was burning brighter and she felt more determined than ever. Maybe he could help her find the anomaly as well.

Wait…

What was she thinking?

Slowing to a stop, Lore blew a piece of pink hair from her face. “ I can’t do that.” She shook her head with a grin.

Still….turning her head towards the city once more. She realized she had no other options now. Rushing through the city streets. She passed by several people, rushing around and trying to find any hint of where Scrooge lived.

A sudden yelling before her directed her attention as a strange duck whizzed past within some kind of armor suit. Blinking, Lore cautiously turned back to see the duck android was heading towards a building. Eyes widening, she spun and ran as fast as she could to try to stop the collision that was to take place. Arms out, her hands began to glow purple, realizing that she wouldn’t make it in time.

Yelping, Fenton quickly yelled. “Not good!” he activated his jet pack and up he flew, barely dodging the skyscraper. Lore quickly stopped, sighing in relief.

Then his jetpack ran out of fuel.

“Uh oh..” was his only comment as plummeted back to earth.

“Are you kidding me?” Lore sighed, holding up her arms, she focused her magic and her hands began to glow.

Fenton watched, eyes wide as he began to glow purple and was slowly set down to earth by a young girl duck dressed in purple with long rose colored hair.

Once he was safely down to earth, she glanced nervously around. Seeing a few eyes gazing at her with open mouths.

“Not good.” She whispered and quickly ran off, Fenton blinked.

Quickly he ducked behind a building and changed out of his Gizmoduck suit and chased in the direction the girl went.

Lore was running blindly at this point, using magic probably wasn’t such a good idea. Her cover was blown and honestly she doubted the guy was in real danger.

Still…she could never stand by and watch someone get hurt, even if it was kind of part of her duty as a dimensional witch not to interfere in any of the other worlds affairs. She rushed by a park and junkyard. Dodging behind an apartment complex and through another intersection before she finally started to slow down and sighed softly. Leaning against a nearby light pole, she looked around and wondered where she could go from there.

“Great, now I’m more lost than before. How am I ever going to find Scrooge now?” She sighed and crossed her arms.

“Scrooge? As in Scrooge McDuck?” A out of breath voice asked behind her. Jumping, Lore spun around to see a man approach her, looking winded.

Blinking, she took a step back and twirled her hair a bit on her finger. “Um, yes. You wouldn’t happen to know where he lives by chance right?”

He crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically. “That depends. What do you want with Scrooge?”

Lore bit her beak. “Welllll…” She paused and scratched the back of her head.

The brown feathered duck sighed, brushing back his hair and took a step back. “Look if you won’t tell me, fine. But if you are some villain-“

Lore blinked. “No that’s not it!”

He gave her a look that said he knew more than she was letting on. “I saw that magic trick you did over there with Gizmoduck.” He smirked.

Lore froze. “You…saw…wait, Gizmoduck? What kind of name is that?” she shook away the comment. “That’s not the issue here.” She reminded herself.

“I can’t let anyone with magic just wander over to McDuck Manor you know.” He stated, bravely approaching her.

Lore crossed her arms across her chest. “Would you believe me if I said I’m a good witch?” She raised an eyebrow.

Fenton paused and frowned at this. “I suppose….but I still want to know why you need to talk to Scrooge.”

Lore again looked nervous. “I….need to ask him to find something for me.” She finally admitted. “I’m sorry but I can’t say more than that..”

He studied her for a second. He sighed, “Okay…I’ll take you.”

“You will?” She beamed. “Thank you so much Mr….” She fished for his name.

“Fenton, Fenton CrackShell Cabrera!”

She reached over and gave him a hug, which surprised the scientist. “Thank you so much!” she felt so relieved to have finally found a way to talk to Scrooge.

“Ah, yeah..” He awkwardly pulled away with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. Glancing around, he pointed behind him. “You actually weren’t that far off. Follow me..” He turned and started to walk. Lore followed him happily, glancing around the world curiously. Keeping her eyes peeled for anything strange or unusual.

Well.. besides herself of course.

They made it to McDuck Manor rather uneventfully. Fenton pressed the button and spoke into the intercom. Taking a step back, Lore’s eyes widened at the scene before her at what lay beyond the gates.

“Oh…..my….duck.” Lore whispered, admiring the large mansion and peacocks.

Fenton smirked a bit and chuckled. “Yeah, kind of overwhelming right? Well they are expecting you! Good luck!” he waved and walked away.

Lore steeled herself, swallowing and starting the long walk towards McDuck manor.

* * *

She soon got lost trying to find the front door. She followed the path of course, but it split into several areas and she took the wrong one, somehow ending up in the backyard. She saw a life size boat lounging in the pool. Which had sadly seen better days. A young male duck was quacking away, fixing things up to the best of his ability. Lore quickly hid herself behind a topiary and glanced at the duck. Soon four children came pouring out from the mansion. Those same kids she saw in the broadcast earlier that day. The three boys seemed to be begging the older duck for something. While the young girl was staring at the pool with a longing expression in her eyes. But once the boys turned back to her she was all smiles and laughed, jumping up and running off with them.

The male duck in the sailor suit shook his head and smiled. As he glanced up, his eyes were instantly drawn to Lore who had peeked too far around the large bush in the planter. She froze as their eyes met and taking a step back, she slipped on some water and let out a cry as she fell back and hit the ground.

“Watch-“ Donald reached out towards the teen girl but winced as she hit the ground roughly. He groaned.

Great, what next will happen?

 

* * *

Somehow, Donald managed to convince her to get on his boat so he could tend to her scratch on her arm.

“Really, I’m fine…Donald was it?” Lore smiled at the other, but he gave her a look that made her instantly shut her mouth. It was like being back home with her own father.

So she let him wrap the bandage around her arm to stop the bleeding.

“So, who are you?”

Well he got right to the point huh?

“Um, names Lore.” She smiled slightly. “I’m here to talk to Scroo- Mr McDuck.” She corrected herself.

Donald didn’t look surprised. “Of course, that old man always has visitors.” He raised an eyebrow a bit. “But what would a teen girl want with Scrooge?” He had become weary since the whole Lena thing about unknown teens.

Lore shifted uncomfortably a bit and winced as Donald tied it tightly. Pulling away from her finally he stood with his arms crossed.

Her smile was soft as she stood up. “I just need to ask for his help to find something…”

“Something?” Donald tilted his head to the side.

She closed her eyes.

She couldn’t answer that and he noticed her pained expression. He glanced around, trying to think of what he could say next. This girl was certainly strange. The hair color, while not too strange in todays age was still a beacon of the unusual. And most mythical creatures had odd appearances to begin with.

Also..

He could faintly detect some magic. Unfortunately, he was too rusty to really tell if she truly did have magic or held something magical with her, but it made him uneasy.

“Are these your boys?” Lore asked, pointing to the pictures hanging near the staircase.

She was smiling at them, as if lost within her own memories.

Donald studied her a bit a longer before nodding. “Yeah, Huey, Dewey and Louie.” He pointed each out with pride. “I raised them since they hatched. They may be my sisters eggs, but I raised them. They are my pride and joy.”

Lore looked shocked at this, but her reaction quickly melted away to a sad smile. “That’s amazing. They are so lucky to have such a wonderful guardian like you.”

Donald blinked. “I’m the lucky one. Those boys saved me when I was at my lowest. They are what keeps me going. No matter what I have to do, I will protect them.” His calm demeanor quickly morphed into a cautious and weary expression and Lore felt herself take a step back.

His determined stance remained as it was on the bottom of the staircase, blocking her only way out.

“Lore, was it?” He stared into her eyes. “Are you here to hurt my family?”

“What? No!” Lore quickly denied this, sweeping her arm before her in a horizontal motion. “I promise I just need Scrooge to help me find a anom-“ She broke off, realizing she almost gave it away and spun around. “Oh geez Lore, just tell him everything why don’t you?” She self chastised. “Hello, I’m Lore a dimensional witch here to save worlds from bytes, time paradoxes, RRRRips, black holes, World killers and other such craziness that can destroy a world!”

…………………………………..

“You know I heard everything you just said didn’t you?”

“Ah phooey.” She groaned.

She started to sweat as she turned back and he was looking at her now with scrutiny. It was rather hard to stand and she wanted to just run away. But he was blocking her path and it was quickly becoming quite hot in the room.

Then her stomach growled.

Of course….

She hadn’t had anything to eat.

“Let’s talk after we eat.” Donald turned away from her, walking to the kitchen and slowly and cautiously Lore followed. Sitting down at the nearby booth she swallowed a lump in her throat and grasped her hands together. It had been a while since anyone had really discovered her identity.

She wasn’t sure how much he heard but it was enough to make her worry about this world. True, usually when she left all traces of her existence vanished from the world.

But she still had to be careful about affecting too much in the present.

Lore briefly heard a couple of explosions and some quacks from the other room. Smoke poured into the room and she blinked.

“Ah, Donald you okay?” She called.

“Fine..” was his exasperated reply and the smoke started to diminish. Lore was just about to relax a bit again when a random scream echoed through the kitchen accompanied by a knife flying through the doorway and sticking into the wall near Lore’s head.

What…just happened?

Quickly getting up, she ran to the kitchen to see Donald somehow pinned to the ground with several kitchen utensils. Luckily nothing cut through him and she managed to dislodge the duck from the floor.

“Does this happen often?” She inquired.

“……More than you think.” Was his reply as he sighed and continued cooking.

Lore was rather afraid for the ducks safety at this point so she stayed in the room, watching him cook.

It was still awkwardly quiet after that.

They finally sat down and ate, Lore carefully studying the room and taking in as much as she could of this world.

It was painfully silent, Lore glancing at the other every now and again.

She took a drink of juice.

“So, you are a dimensional witch?”

Spit take anyone?

Coughing and nearly choking from inhaling said juice, Lore concentrated on breathing before answering his question. “You certainly don’t hold anything back.”

“When you are related to Scrooge, Villains are around every corner. Doesn’t hurt to be careful.” Donald shrugged and stood up, taking the empty plates.

Lore sighed. “Well, that sums it up. I go to different worlds and fix them as it were. If there’s something alien, something not supposed to be here…it could tear the world apart.” She paused. “This is the first time I’ve been to the same world twice in such a short time though.”

Donald blinked, turning to her. “Twice?”

“Yeah..although last time was quite a while ago here….things sure have changed.” She smiled brightly. Standing up, she walked over to a picture of all of them together. “Scrooge seems so much happier than when I last saw him. And with a family.”

Donald’s expression was slightly sad, but relieved in a way. Catching his eye, she glanced at him curiously. “Donald?”

He reached out and grasped onto the family portrait. Looking down on it he sighed. “It hasn’t been all roses and daisies. But, you are right.” He smiled up at her. “We are a family. Me, Scrooge, the boys, Webby, Mrs B and Launchpad..”

Lore nodded rapidly with a smile.

“I just wish things with Magica could have ended differently..” he said sadly and put the photo down.

Lore was startled by the name, she had seen the woman yesterday after all. “Magica?”

Donald looked up, a heartbreaking expression on his face before he shook his head and looked away. “She was trying to steal Scrooge’s dime, trapped him inside. She even killed her Niece, Lena in front of all of us. Granted, Lena was a shadow originally. But, she didn’t deserve that. Lena saved Webby and Dewey.” Gritting his beak, he shook his head.

Lore thought about this. This Lena girl was a shadow? But she died? She sacrificed herself for the kids? That hurt her heart more than she cared to admit.

“Anyway…” Donald turned away, sighing. “I just wish Lena was here too, she is a part of this family as well.”

“I’m sorry..for your loss.” Lore said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But you can be there for the others. They need you Donald.”

“I know, who else would protect the kids against my Uncles crazy adventures.” The sailor duck snorted.

Lore laughed a bit. “That’s the spirit!” she danced and spun around. He eyed her for a brief moment.

“Where is your family Lore?” He asked out of the blue. She froze. She relaxed and forced a smile.

“Well, they aren’t around anymore you see.” She hummed. “But it’s okay. Its part of the gig with being a dimensional witch.” She looked out a nearby window. “Every power has a price after all.”

Donald opened his mouth to speak but an unbearable noise suddenly echoed outside.

Wincing, both held their hands to their heads until it ceased.

“What was that?” Lore asked, shaking her ringing ears. Wait…did…..no…stupid question.

“The peacocks?” Donald grumbled, shaking his head.

“No…” Lore frowned, her eyes brightening. “That could be the anomaly!” Now she didn’t need to bother Scrooge. Jumping towards the door, she bolted out with a worried sailor Duck following behind.

“Lore wait!”

Spinning around, she met the others eyes. She smiled brightly. “I have a job to do Donald. I’ll see you!” She waved and ran off.

The scenery rapidly passed her by as she ran to where she heard that noise.

“Where did that noise come from?” She frowned and ran around the manor until she was exhausted. Leaning against a hedge she brushed some sweat from her forehead and frowned. Now she couldn’t hear anything!

“Oh where did it go?” Lore huffed.

“Can I help you with something?” A voice behind her caused her to yelp and jump. Spinning around she blinked, wondering if she was seeing things. Rubbing her eyes, she focused on the ghost…butler…dog man standing before her.

“Uhhhh…”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m….here to see Scrooge…er…Mr….McDuck..” she laughed a bit nervously.

“Oh really?” He took a step towards her. “Do you have a reservation?”

Blinking, confused she tilted her head. “He takes reservations?”

The butler smirked. “No, that was just a test.”

“Did I pass?” Lore asked with a charming smile.

“What do you think?” Duckworth snapped his finger and suddenly all the lasers and cameras were trained on her.

…………….

“Drat..” Lore muttered and then began to run. She quickly ducked into the house, running down a hallway and quickly ducking into another as she spotted Beakley a bit further down. If anything she couldn’t get caught by the triplets or Webby or Beakley.

Sneaking around the halls, Lore was trying desperately not to get caught. Turning a corner, she winced as she saw the three boys backs as they were walking down the hallway away from her. She wanted to listen to what they were saying, but it was too faint to hear. She quickly turned around, running the opposite direction down the hallway and then slid to a stop at the dead end. “Oh great..” She sighed, seeing her shadow against the wall and turned slightly.

“Who are you?”

Lore spun to see a transparent inverted figure before a nearby door. She had her arms crossed, She had a faint outline of light around her and appeared more like a negative than of this worlds colors.

Blinking, Lore frowned. “Who are you?” she asked back.

The young girl’s eyes widened.

“You can see me?” She gasped, covering her beak slightly and finding emotion overtake her. “You can hear me?”

Lore scratched her head. “Uh yeah..”

“But how..” Lena glanced at her feet where a purple glow emitted from a river of magic that lead back to Lore’s webbed feet.

Lore saw it at the same time and her eyes widened, stumbling back a bit. “Your feeding off my magic..” she realized.

“I didn’t mean to!” The younger duck yelled, arms wide. Their heads both snapped up at the same time and Lore felt her insides twist.

“Are you……Lena?” Lore questioned.

“Yeah, what of it?” Crossing her arms, Lena was curious how this stranger knew her name.

“I was just talking to Donald, he mentioned you.”

“Really?” Lena seemed surprised at this.

Smiling, Lore took a step foreword and then winced slightly at the increasing amount of energy being drained. “Uh…think you could lighten up on the draining magic?”

Lena looked nervous. “I don’t think I can, I don’t know how I am doing this!” Suddenly Lena’s figure began to fizzle, like a TV screen.

“Woah, what was that?” Lore blinked.

“Not again.” Lena growled and her form began more transparent. She struggled to hold it but it was almost as if her signal was giving out. Her mouth opened and she began to speak rapidly, but her voice was gone.

“Lena…Lena?! I can’t hear you!” Lore reached out, maybe if she gave the girl more power.

But as she reached out her hand grasped air and Lena’s form began to fragment and vanish before her eyes.

Suddenly the hallway around her seemed to fizzle. “The anomaly.” Lore muttered. She glanced at the door she saw Lena standing before and realized that everyone had thought her to be dead. But she’s alive.

“I have to tell them somehow…but how?” She winced, thinking hard.

Suddenly her wrist gave a frantic beeping noise and she blinked. “Clix?” she quickly turned it on and saw her friends face, although it started to distort. “Wait..what?”

“Fin-ly……..gt……throu-“ Lore could barely hear her, but her face looked exhausted.

“Clix what’s going on?! Why didn’t you call before?”

The tech savvy girl sighed. “The anomaly is causing major interference within both magic and electronics. I did everything I could to get through to you now. I don’t know how long this will last. Lore I need………t………….ll……………..u………”

“Clix?! Clix your breaking up badly!”

“…..t………the………..aly is…………e……w……….I………I REPEAT………………IRE!” Then her form fizzled out and vanished from her wrist.

“Clix? Darn it.” Lore whispered and quickly looked around, trying to find a place to stop and collect her thoughts.

Quickly she found the attic and locked the door behind her with a sigh. She sat down, frowning and wondering where she could go from there. She still didn’t know what the name of the anomaly was, but she knew what it was doing. It was disrupting magic and electronics. Like a supernatural solar flare only on a much bigger scale. Wandering over to an old window, she brushed away the dust to glance outside.

Gazing out at the vast open sky she frowned.  

At first she thought she saw a glimmering of something silver, but realized it was probably just a plane.

 

* * *

She had spent the majority of the day trying to find Scrooge and the anomaly, only to come up empty. What’s worse was, she wasn’t sure how to tell everyone what really was going on with Lena. So she sat on the roof staring up at the stars as the night came. Sighing, she was thinking hard about everything. How long would she be in this world? Would she be able to find the anomaly before it destroyed Duckburg? She really wanted to. She felt she owed it to Scrooge.

“So you are up here.”

Jumping a bit, she turned and saw Donald wandered over to Lore. He sat next to her. “Did you see Scrooge?”

She shook her head.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

She sighed and closed her eyes.

A pause.

“You really should be careful if you don’t want to be caught by anyone. The kids like coming up here a lot.” Donald added, picking at a tile subconsciously.

“Right…” Lore was still lying back, firmly staring at the stars.

“The kids said they wanted to check out a Faire tomorrow.” Donald stated, watching her carefully. “The boys think it will get Webby’s mind off of Lena…”

Lore jolted a bit at this. She turned to Donald. “Donald…listen..”

He turned to her with a questioning expression.

“I…..well, you see…” she fumbled, trying to find the right words to explain the situation with Lena, but finding it hard to do so.

Donald eyed her again. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, thinking she was having a hard time talking to him because of another reason. “Uncle Scrooge talked to me the other day.” He said softly. “He wanted to apologize for something he did wrong.” He sighed.

Lore stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“But see the thing is, he’s not the only one to blame here. I guess it was easier for me to blame him. I had three boys to raise after all because Della was gone. I couldn’t blame my sister who was gone.” He sighed and frowned.

Lore looked worried and reached out to Donald. Smiling softly to him, she shook her head. “Family is…complicated sometimes. And no ones is perfect. Trust me, I know that.” She chuckled. “But I am glad you both are reconnecting. Family shouldn’t stay mad forever…”

Donald looked at her when she said that, her smile had vanished and she seemed to almost form a blank expression.

“Lore?” Donald reached out.

The hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her mind and she backed away. Seeing Donald’s troubled expression she quickly smiled and waved her hands. “Oh geez Donald don’t scare me like that.”

“Lore, where is your family?” Donald tried again.

Lore paused, rubbing her arm subconsciously and now acting like the child she was. She couldn’t lie to Donald. Especially when he was looking at her like that.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, sighing as a breeze blew a piece of hair across her face.

She crossed her arms. “Why do you want to know that so badly?”

“I’m sure they miss you, why are you doing such a dangerous job when you are still so young?” Donald frowned, standing up.

“They don’t.”

“What?” Donald looked confused.

“They don’t miss me.” She spun around, eyes firm in her resolve. “And that’s fine. It’s better this way.”

“No parent doesn’t miss their child.” Donald tried.

Lore’s grip tightened on her arms. “Not every family is like yours Donald.” She whispered and tried to reign in her emotions.

Donald wisely backed off when he saw the aura around Lore increasing by the minute.

“As for why I’m doing this job?” Lore took a step back, closer to the edge.

“Well…” She smiled wanly. “Someone has to do it. Besides, its more or less both my dream and my nightmare.”

She took another step back.

Donald’s eyes widened. “Wait…stop!”

She reached the edge of the roof.

“But its also…..”

She stepped on air.

“My punishment.”

Donald shouldn’t have been so surprised. He knew, he knew she had magic.

So when he saw her floating he shouldn’t have fainted.

But he did.

And when he awoke, Lore was gone.


	4. Return to Shadows Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore tries to tell the kids about Lena. She finds the Wire. She teams up with Gizmoduck, Gladstone and Gyro. Together they take down the Wire, but not without some property damage. Lore says her goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heyo I'm back again with this final post of Lore's second adventure within the Ducktales world! I might take a breather from this and work on my other stuff. But I wanted to get this out before I lost the drive to finish it! The next part of the story will be broken up into several one-shots. I honestly didn't think this would turn into a three parter. But I hope you all enjoyed this ride! Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. I didn't edit it as much as I wanted to. But my writing has been a bit spotty lately. Also, as a fun little tidbit, Mount Quaksta is their version of Mount Shasta in northern Cali ^^. I thought it would be right since Duckburg is in Northern Cali. As always I appreciate any comments or kudos ^^!!! Thank you!

Floating above the world, Lore was high up in the air. The moon hung behind her as she gazed down upon Duckburg.

“Well, now what do I do?” she whispered nervously, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn’t mean to run away from Donald. But it felt like he was treading on dangerous ground and Lore didn’t want to reveal that much of herself to them. She had to keep smiling.

“Keep smiling Lore, You’ve brought so many smiles to other worlds. You can survive anything if you keep smiling..” she repeated those words she heard so long ago.

A buzzing noise from her bracelet caught her attention and once she brought it up the screen appeared before her eyes showing a distorted form of Clix.

“Lore! Can you hear me?!” Clix looked much more haggard than Lore could ever remember seeing the usually calm and cool tech expert.

“Yes, Clix what happened to you?” Lore asked, worried. “You look awful.”

Suddenly a tanned male with green hair, eyes and dressed head to toe with black and green clothes, straps crisscrossing his body and a sword stuck behind him entered the screen. His green hair was much fluffier than Clix’s choppy and angular short haircut. The only way to tell they were twins was their same face.

“That’s what I said.” The male joked with a bright grin.

“Styx…” Clix looked read to murder her brother, before turning back to Lore. “Look Lore. You have a **BIG** problem over there! Have you found the Wire?”

“The what now?” Lore frowned, tilting her head.

Clix sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. “The Wire. It’s a dangerous beast that is made completely of metal. It……………………wit………………….mag………………and tech……………….I……” Once more her signal was being lost and Lore shook her wrist frantically.

“Clix! Clix I’m losing you again!” Lore yelled, frantic.

The screen stabilized for a second. “Lore…If you can hear me…stop the Wire before it distorts all of that worlds magic and magnetic field. If you don’t….well lets just say that world will be the definition of Chaos. Good luck!” With that, her form sizzled out.

………………………….

“Don’t tell me that and not tell me what it looks like!!” Lore yelled to her wrist.

 

* * *

 

Lore did not sleep. She slapped herself to keep herself awake perched on top of a random sky scraper in the middle of town. Suppressing a yawn, she groaned.

Searching the entire night for a Wire was quickly becoming hazardous to her health and she briefly wondered if she should try casting a spell or something. But that idea quickly fled. She was hungry, low on sleep and overall rather lethargic. Yawning again, she slowly closed her eyes only to snap them open at the sound of screams nearby.

Blinking, she glanced around and noticed a Faire within the middle of town. Floating to the ground near it, she hummed. “Oh, right…Donald said something about a Faire…”

An idea popped in her head right as her bracelet made a noise. “Clix! Good timing! I have a couple questions!”

“About the Wire?”

“Nope! What do you know about……Psychics?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rushing quickly and out of breath, Lore made it to the fair before the kids. Smirking, she slid through the gates, rushing until she found an empty booth slot. “Hmmm.” She smirked and snapped her fingers. A puff of purple magic revealed a rather large purple tent with the word psychic on the top. “Perfect.” She grinned and walked inside. She conjured pillows and a table with a crystal ball and tarot cards upon it.

“Subtle.” Was Clix’s fractured comment from her wrist. Lore rolled her eyes.

“It’s best to stick with classics Clix!” she spun around, her costume slightly changing. The dress she wore seemed more befitting of a psychic and she wore a couple other necklaces including her own. Her pink hair was up in a pony tail.

“You really think this will work?” Clix asked.

Lore clenched her hands into a fist. “It should. If I can just get Webby to realize that Lena is alive, there might be a chance to save her.”

Clix paused. “You know Lore…this..is technically messing with this worlds path…You realize what you are risking?”

Lore’s pained expression studied the cards upon the table. Brushing her fingers over them, she knew the other was right. “Yes, but the anomaly in this world has already taken Lena’s voice from this world. The Wire is partly to blame.”

Clix sighed. “There’s no changing your mind is there?”

“Nope! Besides all they need is a little push.”

Lore jerked her head as she heard excited voices near the tent flap. She smirked down at Clix, who sighed and vanished.

Lore sat down with a knowing smile, cards held tight in her hands.

* * *

 

Watching the Sunchaser take off from her vantage point from a nearby skyscraper she smiled softly. She had been searching for the Wire since she left the kids. Keeping tabs on how severe the electrical surges were quickly becoming constant. She still hadn’t seen Scrooge, but that was fine. Lore needed some time away from that family. She couldn’t mess anymore within their paths. “I hope you guys can save Lena.” She whispered to the red dot vanishing beyond the horizon. The past few days it had been hard to adjust, but now she had a job to do.

“Clix…what am I looking for?” She asked the girl in blue beyond the screen.

Clix sighed. “Descriptions of the monster are vague. But most state its made from some kind of tough metal and is rarely seen. Some say it looks like a serpent. Some say it looks like a big shiny wire.” She shrugged. “Not much to go on..”

“Great..” Lore hummed and looked around the city. It seemed peaceful enough right now.

Then the sounds of a crash, skidding tires and screams. Lore quickly flew over to a certain intersection and frowned. Making sure to keep herself high above the accident so they didn’t see her flying around. Floating there, Lore frowned. The lights in the intersection were out and several people were standing, yelling at each other.

Then Lore saw it, a spark….a electric discharge from one of the dead traffic lights. Her eyes widened. “The Wire! It must have short circuited the traffic lights! But why…”

Floating up higher where the clouds hung, she pondered this. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes, thinking.

Bzzzzt.

Opening her eyes, she glanced to the side. Where was that noise coming from?

Suddenly a jolt careened through her body and she began to plummet to the earth. Yelping, terror stalled her attempts at trying to regain her flying. Finally though she stopped herself, hanging limply and panting for a few moments still up in the air.

A noise of breathing echoed behind her and her body stilled. Her breath caught and slowly she turned herself around.

There, no more than one foot behind her floated a silver Chinese dragon.

She gasped, eyeing the monster completely made of metal scales, its face and yellow eyes twisted in a cruel expression. Its long mustache feelers floated inches from her face and all she could do is stare at this beast ten times her size looming above her.

“So…ahaha are you an alloy or enemy?” She asked meekly.

It roared in her face.

“Right, not the time for jokes.” Her hands formed into fists.

The roaring beast shimmered in the sky, Lore grit his beak flying towards it. Landing one punch before its tail swept her up and slammed into her hard. Letting out a pain filled scream she was launched back to the earth at a rapid rate and slammed hard into the pavement of a busy street. The impact displaced several pieces of concrete and caused the traffic lights around the intersection to go on the fritz, blinking on and off instead of completely losing power as they had been. As she pulled herself from the crater she formed she realized several people were now looking at her, mouths wide open. Trying to ignore the growing pain, she pulled herself fully from the duck shaped hole.

Looking up, she saw the shimmer above her as the silver dragon was swaying closer to them.

This was bad, she pissed it off and now it was coming down to attack. She wasn’t sure if she had enough energy to fly and fight but still.

A loud roar from the monster directed the attention of the people towards the shining dragon bulldozing towards them.

The city erupted into chaos and Lore was preparing herself to launch back up into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blinking, she glanced back to see Gizmoduck with his hand on her shoulder.

“Allow us to lend you a hand.”

“Us?”

Gladstone Gander appeared on the other side, smirking. “I’m not much for fighting, but I have been known to be rather lucky.”

Lore grinned.

“Let’s stop this WIRE now.” Punching a hand into her palm, Lore braced her feet on the ground. “Gizmoduck! A lift please?”

“On it!” He grasped her gently and launched her into the sky, using her magic she flew the rest of the way.

Turning on his helmet copter Gizmoduck followed suit flying towards Lore and the metal beast.

Lore flew and punched the dragon, but winced as she pulled her hand back and shook it. Flying back, she dodged its tail this time and watched as Gizmoduck started to blast at it rapidly with everything he had in his suit.

“It’s made of some pretty tough metal!” Lore yelled over, dodging more tail attacks.

Launching a few missiles at the beast, Gizmoduck’s mouth dropped as the smoke cleared to reveal no damage.

Letting out a few yelps and noises, Gizmoduck also dodged the tail. “What is this thing?!”

“A WIRE!” Lore flew up and blasted magic into its eyes. It screamed, letting out a high frequency that caused Gizmoducks suit to malfunction.

“Uh oh…” he said as he began to fall.

Lore dove with arms extended, straining her magic she managed to catch Gizmoduck and set him safely to the ground.

“Maybe you should fight from down here..” Lore started, and suddenly the face of the dragon appeared behind her. Gizmoduck’s jaw dropped and Gladstone’s eyes widened.

“And….its right behind me isn’t it?” Lore deadpanned.

It launched itself at them, mouth wide open. Gizmoduck grabbed Lore and bolted down the street. Gladstone yelped and ran off too.

The dragon chased Lore and Gizmoduck through the street, tearing it up as it chased after them. Lore continued to throw whatever she could think of at it. But nothing was working and she groaned. “What do I do?!”

“Please don’t tell me this is what you wanted Scrooge to find for you.” The armor clad duck stated.

“Well……technically yes..but..wait…how do you know about that? I only told that to Fenton…and Donald..” She frowned and pulled off the helmet. “AH HA!”

“Oh great…another person knows my secret.” Fenton groaned. A sudden roar from behind them made him stumble and they glanced back as the silver beast was gaining speed.

“Fenton go faster!” Lore yelled. “It’s gonna…” It launched forward, chomping its large mouth at them.

Lore flung out her arm, and suddenly several pieces of random metal launched towards it, most pieces bouncing off, but a few got into its mouth. It choked briefly, coughing and stopping.

They slowed down a bit, both panting.

“Okay new strategy, what is that thing made of?” Gizmoduck asked.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve never heard of it. It’s the hardest material in the universe.” Lore frowned.

“Titungeelium.”

“I have never heard of that in my life….” He pressed a button on his chest. “Dr Gearloose! Have you got it yet?”

There was a pause and a sigh. “Yes obviously overpaid intern.” He stated. “I managed to gather the data on the creature in question. It seems to be comprised of several hard metals mixed together to form a new element. It’s rather fascinating really.”

“And?”

“Well, theres many metals mixed in, mostly Steel, silver, Titanium, Chromium, Tungsten and a few others I can’t identify.”

“Talk about a mixed basket.” Lore commented. Jumping off of Fenton’s suit and preparing herself. The dragon was growling and over his choking attack.

“Any ideas?” Fenton implored.

“Well, acid would be my first option.” Gyro commented dryly.

“Maybe something less lethal to the residents of Duckburg?” Fenton winced.

Gyro rolled his eyes. “Fine..”

The next thing Gyro said made both stop and stare at the suit.

“What?” Gryo sounded annoyed.

“That’s crazy!”

“But our only option. Is there one nearby?” Lore asked.

“Mount Quaksta.” Fenton pointed past Duckburg towards a large looking mountain.

Lore smirked. “Got it. Thanks boys!” She jumped into the air. “Let me take it from here. I’ll lead it over there.”

“Wait, but Lore..” Fenton waved his arms frantically.

Lore shook her head. “This is my job Fenton. I’ll be fine.” She winked.

“But your just a kid.” Gyro commented.

Lore made a puffed up face. “I’m sixteen thank you very much!” Huffing, she floated and turned to face the dragon, hands formed into fists.

“You want me smokey? Come and get me!” Lore flew towards it and kicked it hard in the nose.

Enraged, the beast’s eyes turned from yellow to red and it started to emit a strange electric charge.

All the buildings windows shattered.

Fenton yelped as his suit started to be affected, electrocuting itself from the inside. As it fried he scrambled out of it quickly, dodging and watching as Lore flew off with the angry dragon in tow.

Helpless, his gaze turned worried and he found Gladstone nearby. Completely unharmed even with the devastation around him.  

“Oh hey Gizmoduck!” Was Gladstone’s comment as Fenton grabbed his arm.

“How did yo…... No time for that now!” He dragged the lucky duck off towards the lab. They needed to catch up with Lore.

 

* * *

 

Lore strained her flying to the max as the beast tore after her. Every cloud it hit turned into a storm cloud, buzzing with energy and sending out lightning as it passed through.

As Lore finally made it towards the mountain she grinned and stopped, suspending herself, she spun to face the dragon who was sparking. Its face was erupting in anger and the sparks caused her to blink a few times from the bright bursts dilating her eyes.

“Now I know you don’t just want to float there!” She grinned, hands forming purple blasts of energy.

The Wire charged at her and she dodged a bit, flying around behind the beast and magic blasting into its back. Letting out an enraged roar, it spun around and tried to attack her again. But she kept dodging it, trying to lead it closer to the large mountain.

Diving a bit, she drew it closer. “I hope this works.”

Her heart sunk as she approached the mountain only to realize one thing.

It was dormant..

An earth shattering roar caused her to turn back with a horrified expression as the beast rampaged towards her. Her mind hit a wall and she froze.

Eyes wide she could do nothing as it collided with her. Together, the two slammed hard into the side of the mountainside.

Pain exploded everywhere and she let out an agonized gasp as she was pinned to the mountain by a claw. Struggling to stay conscious, she glared up at the beast who was almost smirking. Looking down upon its prey like a cat to a mouse.

Gritting her beak, Lore struggled to free herself. The claw tightened around her, making her give out a pained groan.

This was bad. Frantically kicking and struggling, Lore cursed and was tempted to bite the monsters arm. But she remembered biting would do nothing to the hard metal surrounding the beast.

“This…can’t be the end..” Lore felt a lump in her throat and it was so hard to not feel fear in that second.

The monster leaned towards her, opening its jaws to rip her apart.

Shaking, Lore tried not to cry but she knew no one could save her now. “No…”

“LORE!” Yelled a voice.

Instantly, the monster stopped and Lore’s tear stained gaze glanced up to see a helicopter with Scrooge’s face and a money sign on it. Inside she saw Fenton and Dr Gearloose, hanging off the side of the copter was Gladstone, holding something in his hand.

Grinning, Gladstone pulled his arm back. “Catch!” He launched the item towards her rapidly.

Jerking her head back and forth, she realized her arms were still trapped and before she could look back the object slammed into her head. “Ow!” it bounced off and she opened her beak to catch it firmly. Glancing at the object, she realized it was a grenade of sorts. She paled.

Fenton slapped his hand to his forehead and said a few choice words. “Gladstone! What were you thinking?!”

Getting back inside Gladstone blinked and nodded firmly. “Well we did get it to her didn’t we?” he smirked.

Both scientists gave him a unimpressed look.

“Pull the pin and throw it at the monster!” Fenton yelled outside the open window. Lore gave him a look of ‘And how should I do that?’

“Well I do believe its Gladstone’s time to shine.” Crackling his knuckles he pushed Gyro and Fenton aside and took control of the helicopters controls.

“You do know how to fly this I hope.” Gyro commented.

“Not really.” Instant fear consumed Fenton and Gyro at Gladstones comment.

“Come on guys, I’m the hero here! And lucky, well be fine!” Slamming the stick down, the helicopter plunged towards the monster. “Probably..”

Fenton and Gyro screamed, holding onto each other for dear life as Gladstone pulled up at the last minute, barely skimming the top of the Wire.

But it certainly got its attention. Lore took this chance while its head was turned to kick at the claw that held her. It snapped open and she quickly flew out, back still towards the mountainside as she yelled. “Hey heavy metal!”

It turned back towards her and growled.

“Come take a bite!” She taunted with a smirk. It lunged with mouth open. Pulling the pin, she threw the grenade into the monster and went to escape.

A claw slammed into the side of mountain, blocking her path. Yelping, she stopped and heard a explosion.

Eyes widened as she saw the dragon pause, then begin to melt away before her eyes. But despite it dying before her eyes, its head and upper body once more pinned her to the quickly deteriorating mountainscape.

“Nononono!” Shaking her head, panic to overtake her as the monsters head was so close she could feel its breath. Even as the metal was melting around its claws and arms, it still held her firm against the mountain. She screamed a bit and kicked and shot magic at it frantically.

Finally, it released her and she stumbled up the mountain. But she stumbled as the world seemed to shake. At first she thought it was from the Wire, but then she heard the rumbling from behind her.

Her beak opened in shock as she slowly turned around.

Above her was a inferno.

The volcano was waking up.

 

* * *

 

Three sets of eyes widened as the smoke plumed from the top of Quacksta.

“Oh this is bad..” Fenton commented and quickly took over the controls, flying closer to see if he could see Lore anywhere.

The Wire was almost completely fallen apart, the acidic remains littering the mountainside, bubbling and tearing through the rock.

Or was that the lava surfacing?

Suddenly with a boom, lava exploded around Lore, completely consuming the remains of the Wire and quickly she jumped up into the air before it reached her. Molten rock rapidly descended the mountain from the holes caused by the acid as well as from the top of the mountain as it fully began to awaken.

Suddenly the helicopter appeared next to Lore.

“We have to stop the volcano!” Fenton said in a rushed tone. “According to my calculations, which I just made this second. The lava is heading straight for Duckburg!”

“Of course it is..” Singed and cut up from the Wire, Lore sighed exhausted.

Looking around, Lore searched for a water source of any kind. Luckily, Duckburg was near the coast so she spotted the sea easily to her right.

“Right! We have to lead it towards the ocean!” Lore grinned.

“How?!” Fenton looked as if he was going to tear out all his feathers.

Lore closed her eyes. “Leave that to me. You guys head back and try to build a barrier just in case some spill over!”

Gyro nodded. “Got it!”

They flew off and Lore looked below her at the slowly moving yellow and red sludge.

“Lore!” was Clix’s yell from her wrist.

Holding up her arm, Lore smiled brightly. “Clix! Your back! Just as I need you! I need you to send me a few things…”

 

* * *

 

Gryo, Fenton and Gladstone reached the town and quickly disembarked from the helicopter. “What do we do?” Gladstone asked the others, arms stretched out wide. “How are we going to protect the entire city?”

Gyro frowned and sat his beak on his hand thoughtfully. “I suppose…I could use **That** ”

“What?” Fenton and Gladstone chorused.

A wicked smirk split the older scientists face. “Come on! It’s time for the big guns!”

Fenton and Gladstone stared at each other.

“This doesn’t seem like it will end well..” Fenton commented before following the Doctor.

 

* * *

 

Lore grinned as she floated high above the flowing lava. On her back resembled part vacuum cleaner, part ghost busters weapon. She grasped onto the hose and closed one eye, tilting her head a bit to get a clear shot.

“Is this really necessary?” Clix asked from her wrist.

“Yup! I have to make sure none of the lava hits the town. This is the only way to do it without wasting all of my magic.” Lore commented and turned on the gadget.

“Alright, to adjust the beam you need to-“

Lore turned the tip of the hose sharply to the right and pressed the button on top.

A large ray of energy buzzed from the tip, blasting into the earth below and forming a crater where was once a mountain.

“-Not do that..” Clix stated flatly.

Lore blinked. “Wow this thing packs quite a punch!”

Clix smirked. “Of course it does, it’s made by yours truly. Are you sure you can handle this fire power witchy?” she asked, looking amused.

“No worries, I got this!” Lore grinned, pressing the button again and lowering the beams intensity.

Pointing it down on the ground she began to cut a canal of sorts for the lava to follow. Making it as wide as possible to fit all of the oozing substance, she quickly burned a pathway through the earth towards the sea.

It was delicate and highly stressful, more than once she had to accommodate a stray piece of lava escaping or overflowing canals.

Finally though, as the sun was beginning to set she saw the sea in sight. Increasing the intensity of the beam she frantically waved her arm, burning through the earth rapidly as the bubbling molten earth paraded behind her, increasing in speed just slightly as it was going downhill.

She glanced to her left and spotted Duckburg, surrounded by a clear dome….that sparkled?

Blinking, she tilted her head to the side. “What is that? Is that made of-“

* * *

 

“Diamonds?!” Fenton’s jaw dropped.

Gyro looked smug. “That’s right intern.” He typed in a few keys and presented a picture of the diamond dome on the screen. “I liquefied diamonds and mixed them with nanobots to produce this shield. Not only is diamond the hardest substance around and impossible to penetrate, but with the nanobots I can change the size, style and density of the shield whenever I wish!”

“That’s…” Gladstone started.

“Amazing!” Fenton seemed gleeful and looked at the charts, babbling non stop about the chemical composition and how Gyro melted diamonds among other things.

But Gladstone was staring at it cynically, something was bothering him about this.

He just wish he knew what it was.

* * *

 

Lore was almost to the sea, but suddenly the device began to malfunction, spurting out less and less energy and glancing at the gauge she realized something.

“It’s out of juice!” Lore yelped and looked to Clix who blinked.

“That’s impossible it runs off of……solar……….Oh..” the sun was almost gone from the horizon and darkness was cascading across the land.

Frantic, Lore looked around and saw the lava starting to divert towards Duckburg. “Not good.” Throwing the device away she quickly pulled out the next object, black fingerless gloves. Inside the palms were wires and a polished piece of quartz in the palm of each hand.

“Clix! These will do it right?” Lore confirmed and the blue clad girl nodded.

“Yes! Just don’t do anything stupid!” Clix warned.

“Me? Do something stupid?” Lore smirked.

Clix sighed. “Just don’t tear a hole through time and space and make it so toasters were never invented…” was her farewell as she vanished.

“That was one time!” Lore yelled at her friend that was no longer there.  

Lore dove towards the lava that was inching closer to the city. This was her last shot.

Quickly overtaking it, she held out her hands which buzzed to life. “I hope this works!”

Within the polished stones a glow began to overtake her hands and suddenly a beam of pure white energy blasted into the earth before her, decimating three feet of earth instantly. Blinking, Lore looked at the gloves and smirked. “I like these!”

Lore went back to work, blasting at the earth once more to form another canal and turn the lava away from Duckburg, heading back towards the ocean. She had to make quite a sharp turn at the west side of the forcefield, cutting this canal pretty close to the shield. She only hoped the lava would follow the deeper than usual canal and not spill onto the shield.

The raging liquid followed the canal and as it made that sharp turn, some of the rebellious liquid rock did indeed overflow and splatter onto the diamond shield.

There was a large electric discharge, buzzing and instantly the lava melted through the diamonds like glass.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, that’s the bad feeling I had.” Gladstone stated and Gyro screamed, “My Diamond shield!”

Guess Gyro forgot that even crystals and tech weren’t a match for molten rock.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully the damage was minimal and the rest of the lava flowed harmlessly into the bay.

Panting a bit, Lore floated to the ground. Feeling the earth underneath her she collapsed onto her back laughing a bit.

They did it…they saved the town. She put her hands on her face and half cried, half laughed. “I am never doing that again!”

The town was mostly unscathed, save a few fires from the random molten lava that had burned through the shield.

But Gyro was sure those people had insurance anyways..

 

* * *

 

Lore made it back to town and staggered a bit towards the manor where she saw the three standing outside.

Fenton brightened a bit when he saw her. “Lore your okay!” he ran up and hugged her which she winced at.

“Ah ow…well mostly..” she looked like she had been through a fight with a lawnmower. Her hair was scattered and messed up, she had burns and claw marks on her arms. But she still managed a exhausted smile. “But we did it! Thank you, all of you.”

“All in a days work!” Gladstone said proudly.

“You literally did nothing,” Gyro deadpanned.

“Right! And we survived didn’t we? We saved the town too! I consider that a Gladstone Gander win!” with that, he laughed and walked off as a random person approached him offering him a million dollars.

The three ducks left over watched this with varying expressions.

“That duck is…” Lore started.

“Strange.” Fenton supplied.

“Annoying.” Was Gyros biting response. Sighing he scratched his head. “Well back to the drawing board. Looks like the diamond shield needs more….testing..” without another word he left Fenton and Lore.

Leaning against the gate of the manor, Lore managed a smile towards the other duck who awkwardly looked to the side.

“So…uh…” Fenton coughed.

“So…Gizmoduck huh?” Lore smirked and Fenton groaned.

Pulling out a notebook, he wrote down her name along with Gladstones and sighed. “I guess I’m not too good at this superhero thing. Can’t even seem to keep my secret identity….well secret!”

Lore chuckled and shook her head. “ I don’t think there’s any really right way to be a super hero.” She shrugged. “Having a few people know isn’t so bad. Especially when they can help you out of a tight spot.” She pushed herself off the wall and held out her arm. “Thanks Fenton. You helped me out a lot. That anomaly would have kept causing chaos in this world.”

Fenton grinned and took her hand, shaking it. Then something clicked. “Wait..’this world?’”

Lore appeared like a deer caught in the headlights. “Um, Gotta go bye!” She jumped up and flew off.

“Wait! Lore!” Was Fenton’s loud yell. “Who is that girl?”

 

* * *

 

With everything else solved, Lore opted to make sure everyone else was okay. She had seen when the Sunchaser had returned with several exhausted ducks.

They arrived late in the night, not even noticing the damage done from the now dormant again Quaksta.

At first she checked up on the kids. All three boys were fast asleep. She peeked her eyes in the window of Webby’s room and saw her clutching a doll in her arms, sobbing a bit and Lore found her heart ache at this. She guessed what they tried didn’t work. Closing her eyes she pressed a hand on the window and firmly nodded. “You will get Lena back Webby, don’t lose hope yet.”

Her eyes drifted to the rippling shadow on the wall near the bed and she smiled softly. "Hang in there Lena.." 

She then flew over to the boat where Donald was sleeping comfortably.

Lore floated around him and grinned. “Thanks Donald for your words of wisdom.” She smiled slightly.

“ **I thought it was ye..** ” The voice she never thought she’d hear again echoed behind her. Eyes widening, spun around to see Scrooge standing at the door to the boat, staring at Lore with a stern expression.

Lowering herself to the ground, she stood before Scrooge and averted her eyes. Sighing, she closed them and reopened them, meeting his gaze head on. “Scrooge.”

“I didn’t believe the kids at first. But it seems I canna deny this now.” Slowly he closed his eyes and sighed, fingers tightening over his cane he held before him.

Lore grinned with her arms firmly tucked behind her. “It’s been a while..”

“And ye haven’t aged at all.” Was Scrooge’s comment full of emotion.

Lore smiled sadly. “Comes with the territory really.”

“Why are ye here?” Scrooge’s voice wasn’t suspicious, just curious.

Lore blinked and hummed. “I came back because there was another anomaly.” Seeing his worried expression she quickly held up her hands. “Oh don’t worry I already took care of it. Although…I’d suggest not going to Mount Quaksta right now..”

“I don’t wanna know..” Scrooge glared.

Laughing nervously, Lore spun around a bit. “I’m just checking on everyone before its time to go.”

“Ye canna stay?” Scrooge's voice sounded hopeful.

Lore’s surprised face flickered before her smile took over again. “Nope, sorry old man.” She grinned. “Lots of other places need me now.”

Scrooge’s eyebrow twitched. “Mind yer elders lass..”

Giggling a bit she took a couple steps closer to him and leaned near his ear. “So….is this future everything you wanted?”

Blinking, Scrooge smiled softly back at her. “Almost.”

“I’ll take it.” Lore pulled back and started to walk past him.

A thought struck him and spinning around, he grasped her arm. “Lore! Wait!”

She glanced back at him, surprised. “Yes?”

Reluctantly, he released her arm and sighed. “Ye see…we have a problem….there’s a poor child named Lena that needs help.”

Lore’s face fell and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I know…Lena is a shadow right? You need to bring her back…right?”

Scrooge looked desperate and Lore hated that expression.

“I’m…sorry.” She whispered. “I can’t help..”

“But..yer magic..”

“It won’t work.” Lore whispered and took a step back. She bit back another lie. “I can’t free Lena.”

Clenching his hands into fists, Scrooge resisted the urge to grab and shake her. He wanted to know why, why she couldn’t help when she had so much magic.

Lore looked away, taking a deep breath she sighed. “Are you telling me the Great Scrooge McDuck I’ve been hearing so much about can’t bring a teen from another realm single handedly? I guess the rumors I’ve heard are just fabrications. I didn’t think you’d resort to relying on magic to solve your problems!” She smirked. Watching his eyes instantly narrow.

“Whatever ye heard they were certainly not fabrications!” he growled. “I am Scrooge McDuck! I am smarter than the smarties! Tougher than the toughies and sharper than the sharpies!” he pointed at her. “I still hate magic and think it’s a shortcut!” he ranted and Lore crossed her arms across her chest, smiling as he ranted about how he had discovered El Dorado, Atlantis and the temple of Toth-ra.

“Scrooge.” He stopped and turned to her. “I believe if anyone can save Lena…its you and Webby.” She stated seriously. “Just…don’t overthink it too much. I’m sure you both will know what to do when the time is right.”

Suddenly behind her formed a portal of cosmic energy, swirling and glowing. It sent a bright light and Donald, who was already awake at that time and had heard everything quacked in alarm.

Looking behind her, Lore hummed. “I guess its time again.”

She took a step back.

“Wait!” This time it was Donald.

Looking back up, Donald approached her and sat his hands on her shoulder. “I know what its like to take the fate of worlds upon your shoulders. But remember this…” he looked a little saddened by this next comment. “You can’t save everyone.”

His words echoed within her soul, bringing fresh emotions welling up.

“And also this.” Donald stated. “You can always come here and we will welcome you…Lore Dimensional Witch.” The wind started to pick up around them, papers floating everywhere and spinning around the trio.

“Wait, Dimensional-“ Was Scrooge’s shocked exclamation as Lore’s tear stained smiling face vanished into the swirling portal.


	5. Background Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore returns back to the world of Ducktales! Only this time she's trapped on a island with no place to go and a strange fuzzy creature driving her to madness. Add some golems, children and a particularly annoying goddess and Lore has her work cut out for her. Hopefully she can find the anomaly in time before she goes crazy. 
> 
> Clix: A bit too late for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo my writers block has been a bit of a problem lately. I finished this literally like half a hour ago and did a ROUGH edit of it. Sorry if some parts feel rushed, I did want to get this done tonight though. Parts of it were fighting me and it somehow ended up being 18 pages. I had to rewrite it A LOT. If you didn't realize this, this takes place during "Overshadowed Emotions" my other fanfic I did after "Shadow Realm." Just in case you have no idea what is going on lol. Sorry if the quality isn't as good as my other fics. I really wanted to finish this one though. I hope you guys like it.  
> All I can say is...poor Lore. lol.

* * *

 

Birds chirped, and a peaceful silence encompassed the forest.

A bright glowing circle formed abruptly and a figure stepped through the rippling doorway. As she opened her eyes, her long pink hair fluttered with a gust of wind. Brushing it away from her beak and eyes she opened them.

Taking one look at her hand caused her heart to briefly stop. Quickly, she looked around but nothing stood out as familiar.

She touched her face, her hands brushing against her duck beak and that confirmed where she was.

The question was….when was she?

A beeping from her wrist brought her attention back to it.

“Clix?” Lore spoke, her pie eyes narrowing in worry. Quickly, Clix’s form flickered into view. Her choppy blue hair and piercing eyes studied Lore briefly.

She blinked. “You’d think I’d get used to this look…but I’m still surprised every time.” She chuckled.

Lore rolled her eyes with a grin. “So I assume I’m back?”

“Yup, DuckWorld part three!” Clix commented, pressing a few buttons on her screen.

Lore shook her head. “But where am I? This doesn’t look like Duckburg.”

Clix frowned, her eyes darting around to several screens around her and pressing buttons frantically.

The she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening a fraction. “Er…”

“What?” Lore raised an eyebrow.

“Welllllll…” Clix hesitated scratching the back of her head. “According to this, you are in the middle of the sea.” She stated bluntly.

“What?!”

“According to the maps of this world, the land you are standing on…doesn’t exist.” Clix shrugged and popped something into her mouth, she began to chew.

Frantically, Lore’s eyes darted everywhere to find lights or the presence of others upon the island. She quickly started to run towards where she heard the sea.

Once she reached the sand, her eyes widened. The sea reach past the horizon.

She was stuck….on an unknown island, with nothing in sight.

Lore quickly looked back to Clix who looked unfazed.

Groaning, Lore slumped to her knees. “I’m gonna die.”

 

* * *

 

 

As Lore wandered around the island, she found out a couple of interesting things. One was it seemed the island was far from devoid of all life. Several kinds of animals voices echoed throughout the dense forest. She even came across a few of them. Some she recognized and others..gah?! Was that a giant spider?!

She quickly found herself checking under every place she could think of. Her mind began to stray from her original purpose: to find the anomaly within the world. Clix was still working on locating said unwanted pest. While Lore seemed more and more entranced further she wandered within the dense forests.

Even as the sun set upon the first day, Lore was starting to really like this island for some reason. The hum of the earth itself was comforting.

She found a critter less cave to crawl up in and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was much the same, she woke up and started to wander. She found some edible fruit along the way and it was enough to keep her energy up and alert.

She continued to wander the island with little a care. It was nice, peaceful and she found herself becoming determined to rough it. It had been a while since she didn’t fall in a city and she was really grateful to see trees and hear birds chirping.

She quickly found more food to store for a couple days, collected some water and even collected some leaves for padding for a bed.

She was really enjoying her day, frolicking within a field of flowers and sitting down.

That’s when the sound of crinkling broke the serene scene around her.

A candy bar had fallen from her pocket into the grass below her.

Her eyes dilated.

She dove for the candy bar and grabbed it.

Just as a brown, fluffy, furry creature locked onto her hand.

Blinking, she yelped and jumped up as the creature slowly rose its head.

They locked eyes and Lore’s widened.

It had a feline face, complete with whiskers and cat eyes.

But the rest of the body, including the tail was most definitely squirrel based.

Lore froze and as the two continued their stare off, Lore could feel her breathing quicken.

What was this?!

A sudden explosion from somewhere farther away on the island made Lore snap her head away.

And how she wished she hadn’t.

“OW!” Lore hissed, wincing as she felt teeth bite into her flesh. She quickly yanked her hand away, shaking it to ease the pain as the cat…squirrel thing scurried away, something vaguely familiar tucked in its mouth.

She shook her hand again when she realized what it was.

The candy bar.

That little beast stole her candy bar!

“H-Hey!” Lore yelled, raising her right hand into a fist and chasing after it with reckless abandon. “GIVE IT BACK!”

The little creature seemed to mock her, jumping from tree branch to branch before her in a leisure escape tactic. Instead of vanishing up a tree, the animal kept jumping from tree to tree. Hooking its claws and staying just out of reach of Lore’s grasp.

Finally she burst through into a clearing with the cat like creature a good three feet away and counting as it bolted towards the next patch of forest.

Lore was slowing down considerably though and she felt like she was running on fumes. Still, she was driven to catch that little beast if it was the last thing she did.

However, when she realized she was on the complete opposite end of the island did she take notice of how different it was from the forested area.

Near the three peaks she saw several old buildings. Possibly of an ancient town long since lost to time.

She couldn’t help but be fascinated of the Aztec like buildings and sculptures. Most were covered by moss or vines. Some buildings had trees growing from them. 

As Lore wandered the abandoned village, she could almost see something in the corner of her eyes. But every time she glanced around, it was gone. But she could feel it, something was stalking her. Swallowing hard, she carefully made her way through the crumbling stone buildings. She ducked into one that had the other side completely caved in, forming a pathway through the building into another.

As she stealthily made her way through the hidden city, she marveled at the buildings and often wondered what kind of ancient civilization lived there.

Still, she didn’t have much time to really appreciate it. That feeling was still there, making her feathers stand on end.

She just managed to suppress a shiver as she ducked into another building. This time a larger and more elaborate building. Everything was outlined in gold, several old and cracking paintings lined the walls. She could see vague images. A lot of duck people worshiping a strange woman upon a golden lined throne. Tilting her head curiously, Lore happened a chance closer and brushed her hand against one peculiar design in particular.

She recognized these symbols. Air, Fire, Earth and Water. Her fingers traced the symbols lightly, as if hoping to get answers to the million questions inside her mind.

A sudden squeak caused her attention to divert towards the nearby window. She saw the shadow of the animal who stole candy bar and instantly she was racing towards it.

“Why you little!” She growled, rushing out of the room and towards the doorway once more.

But in her haste she failed to realize one thing.

The stone that held the elemental symbols slid inwards, the symbols suddenly glowing with an ominous red hue.

A growl echoed within the now empty chamber.

* * *

 

Unsuccessful at capturing the little beast, Lore trudged her way back to her cave. Munching on a few things, she realized that she was exhausted and still hadn’t learned anything about any type of anomaly that was nearby. She hoped Clix would call her with info soon.

“That girl only calls me at the worst times.” She mumbled to herself.

“Like now?” Clix’s voice echoed and Lore yelped, jumping and blinking at her side. The hologram fizzled to life, showing blue haired Clix with a raised eyebrow.

“CLIX!” Lore almost jumped to hug her. Clix simply gave an amused grin as Lore phased through her image and face planted into the earth.

Clix covered her mouth to hide the very slight laugh forming.

“Ow..” Lore pulled herself from the earth and pouted at her best friend. “You’re mean.”

“You just realized this now?” Clix shrugged and her face returned to its normal passive expression.

Sticking her tongue out, Lore quickly got back to her seat and sighed. “So what have you got?”

Clix hummed and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. “Nothing yet, its really quiet where you are at-wait. What is that?” Clix squinted at her screen and looked thoughtful.

“Lore…you should take a look at the north east corner of the island..”

“I was just there today.” Lore huffed. “ I didn’t see anything.”

“There’s something there now..” Clix commented, tapping her keys frantically. “And whatever it is…it’s big.”

“Was there a reason I couldn’t do this when it was… I don’t know…daytime?” Lore whispered to Clix’s glowing projection.

Clix shrugged. “It could have vanished if we waited till morning.”

“Right..” Lore grumbled, cold. She rubbed her arms thoughtfully. “At least things couldn’t get much worse.”

As if on cue, a large torrent of rain cascaded down upon Lore’s form.

………………

“You were saying?” Clix stated, with a perfect straight face no less.

“I hate you.”

“I’m hurt.”

“I’m sure.”

Now Lore was forced to trudge through the rain and mud to where the large signature was coming from.

Breaking through the next set of trees, she once more came upon the ancient city, only with crackling lightning and rain so thick she could barely see in front of her eyes. Still, she struggled to look through the torrent and managed to see something slowly looming in the distance.

Lore’s eyes began to slowly widen as the figure in the distance towered into the sky, as if standing up from a crouched position.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh……………”

“Were gonna need a bigger crystal.” Clix’s mouth was slightly open.

Spinning towards her friend, Lore frantically whispered, “Clix! Is that the anomaly?!”

Clix blinked, then slowly began to type again and glanced around at her screens. “No…that’s not causing the signature but…..that could be a problem..” her clicking and pressing of keys slowly stopped as she swallowed.

“That thing is made of magic….and not of any magic I have seen before.”

Lore grit her beak. “Perfect.” Another flash of lightning illuminated the giant, Lore squinting to get a better look at it.

But it was just too dark.

Slowly Lore started to walk closer to it.

“What are you doing..” was Clix’s deadpanned voice.

“Shhh.. I just want to get a good look at it.”

“Fine..don’t blame me if you become pressed duck.” Clix shrugged.

“Not helping.” Lore mumbled and quickly shut off Clix’s hologram. Slowly snuck closer, diving behind pieces of buildings and trees to keep herself hidden from it. Faintly she thought she could hear a noise. Frowning, she shrugged and pressing her back to the wall, she slid her way down it towards the next corner.

But as she turned it, she came face to face with two red eyes.

All life left her body at that moment.

“Pressed duck.” Was Clix’s comment from her wrist.

Letting out a very ladylike scream, Lore bolted through the forest as loud stomps echoed behind her. Arms held out before her she ran and didn’t look back. Clix appeared right next to her.

“I see you found the monster.” She said in her usual tone.

“Help me!” Lore’s heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Clix hummed. “Didn’t you say you hated me before?”

“Clix this isn’t the time!” Lore dodged as the titan swung at her with its massive arms.

“Isn’t it?” Clix was having fun with this.

“CLIX!” Lore screamed and tripped, she stumbled to the ground, then got back up and continued her frantic escape, pushing past branches and ducking under low branches.

“Oh fine, take the next right. You’ll find a way out.” Clix directed.

Taking her word, Lore spun and made a quick right, screeching to a stop at a pretty impressive drop off complete with lake at the bottom and waterfall.

Lore shot Clix an unbelieving look. “Really?”

“Really.” Clix confirmed.

As trees exploded into the air behind her, Lore’s eyes darted back. They widened as she saw the monster so close and in its glory. It was made entirely of rock, howling as it rose its arms to its full length.

“A Golem..” Lore whispered as her foot slipped and she cried out, plummeting down the waterfall into the lake below.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, the darn squirrel cat creature was perched on her chest, staring at her. Yelping, Lore sprung back, pulling the rest of her body out of the water of the edge of the lake. The little animal stared, then seemed to be smirking as it turned around and sauntered away.

Lore groaned and slumped back onto the ground, banging her head softly into the earth.

Revenge was on her mind as she plotted to capture that animal on the fourth day she was stranded on that island.

Weird thoughts were entering her mind, the lack of food and memories of the past few days circulated her mind in a never ending spiral that seemed to be getting more disturbing as the hours past.

She set up a crude trapping mechanism, fruit used as bait.

Not only did she not capture anything, but that little monstrosity jumped and landed on her head, springing off as Lore yelped and flung about, slapping herself in the process.

She glared at the little thing as it let out this high pitched giggle and vanished into the canopy of trees above.

* * *

 

Lore woke up to her bed being full of ants and beetles on the fifth day. She ran screaming into the nearest body of water.

* * *

 

She spent the next two days with a fever and nursing her wounded pride as well as muttering curses and blaming the little demon for all the bad luck she had been having.

* * *

 

On the eighth day Lore could as sworn she had seen her parents. Blinking, she shook away the blurring tears as they formed, wiping her eyes clean and staring at nothing but open air again.

She kept seeing weird things the rest of the day, including a giant spider, a British snake and two dancing iguanas.

………….

Maybe it was those berries she had eaten.

 

* * *

 

By the tenth day of isolation, Lore had gone from slightly mad to clearly mental. She had made several stone figures with sticks as arms and leaves acting as hair. A few had faces made from coconut fibers, berries and other random assortments of items in the forest.

She was pacing currently within her cave, pink hair scattered and in total disarray.

“Jerry I know you are a level 8 ghoul who cannot die no matter how many times I hit you.” To emphasize this she punched the larger body of rocks that quickly tumbled under the pressure. She paused, then continued to pace. “But if you can just be quiet for one moment please!”

Another pause.

She spun to the smaller stone person with long vines for hair. “Stay out of this Gloria, clearly godhood has made you a bit mouthy!”

She took a deep breath. “Now….all three of you need to pay attention because I have a brilliant plan on how to stop those overgrown walking disasters out there.” She slammed her long stick at the wall as if playing the role of a teacher.

Another longer pause.

“Lina..while I admire the enthusiasm I’m not so sure throwing a big fireball of destruction named after a mythical creature will do much more than cause unneeded destruction of this island.” She pointed to the orange leafed middle pile of rocks seriously.

Her wrist suddenly beeped and Clix appeared before her, taking in Lore’s obviously haggard appearance. She had several sticks and leaves in her hair, her clothes were a mess and she hadn’t looked like she slept or eaten much in days.

“Woah..” Was all Clix said as Lore blinked.

“Clix! Oh thank god, I thought you’d never call back!” Lore excitedly chatted. “You have to listen to my great plan to get rid of those beasts raiding this land!”

“What beasts?”

“The beasts!”

“The Golem?”

“NO! Those stupid little annoying creatures that look so adorable you want to take one home and keep it as a pet but then they backstab you by stealing your only candy bar you brought with you!” Lore rambled, huffing and stomping a bit.

A pause. “You drank the water didn’t you?”

“Clix this is serious!” Lore huffed, affronted that Clix was not taking her seriously.

“Sorry Lore, but this….you don’t look too well. Have you slept?”

“Once..” Lore’s eye twitched.

Clix raised a finger and opened her mouth, then paused as if reconsidering what she was going to say.

Lore slumped down on a nearby rock and groaned. “Clix… I’m fine..”

“Several books I’ve read in psychology say otherwise.”

“I’m gonna get that little monster or die trying!” Lore let out a crazed laugh and ran from the cave.

“Well, this should end well.” 

* * *

 

The chase was on, Lore had found the little beast and was hot on its tail. This time her focus was solely upon the little critter as it zig zagged through the forests and open field.

“I’m gonna get you! You can’t get away from me!” Lore sped after it, blasting it with her magic and making it yelp and scatter in a panic.

Her crazed face only added to the desperation of the poor animal as it frantically tried to escape through nearby holes in the roots and between rocks.

Taking into account the sudden storm that happened added to the horror movie aesthetic, a killer hunting its pray with slow, precise movements.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Then, nothing.

Just the slapping of rain, against the wet ground.

“Gotcha!” Lore suddenly appeared to the side of its nearest hiding spot and it jumped, squeaking and trying to run.

Lore managed to grasp it around its middle and yelled triumphantly as she raced into the open field with both arms raised. One holding the struggling creature.

She brought it down to her face with narrowed eyes. “Now you are going to pay fo..”

A sudden screeching of metal above them brought both sets of eyes up.

A very familiar plane above them seemed to fragment before her eyes.

Both of their jaws dropped.

A large portion of the plane slammed between two mountain peeks and the jarring of this made Lore release the captured animal she had.

It scurried away into the forest.

But Lore’s clear gaze now was directed at the sky where she saw several trails of smoke, each trail split off into a different part of the island and slowly she swallowed.

Slowly, she started to walk. Then ran towards one of the trails, hoping beyond all hope she could find someone alive.

 

* * *

 

In the end she found the piece of metal from the plane she had seen the trail to.

But she also found four very pissed off golems.

“Of course there’s four of them.” Lore deadpanned.

* * *

 

After another chase sequence, she managed to temporarily trap the golems behind a large bolder between two of the mountains. Figuring that would hold them for now, she wandered around. She was completely lost and tired and finding it hard to focus as she made her way towards one of the mountains, hoping that she could just find a place to rest before venturing out again.

What she ended up finding…was something entirely different.

There, before her stood an old temple built into the side of the mountain. As she got closer, she brushed her fingers upon the carvings near the doorway. She narrowed her eyes, having a hard time reading them but knowing the pictures carved near them told a story.

Slowly she walked inside, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the low light. Around her were carvings, old painted murals and several columns of stone lining the high ceiling above her. Mouth agape, she quietly wandered the hall, stopping only as she reached a certain painting near the end of it.

This mural, while in rough shape had the vague outline of a female duck, with long hair and a flowing dress. It was almost impossible to make out in the darkness. But Lore could have sworn she saw a crown on her head. She slowly read the inscription near it. She was a bit rusty in ancient languages, but she recognized a few words.

“Sleep……heart………power………..goddess…”

Lore blinked at that last word and looked around. She noticed another doorway nearby and quickly walked through it, noticing another hallway and several doorways lining it.

She checked each room and finally the one at the end yielded the result she was looking for.

There, lying on the cold stone slab was a figure.

It resembled stone at first glance.

But Lore could tell it was much more than that.

She slowly reached out, then pulled back. “Lore what are you doing?” She sighed.

Casting one last glance at the still frozen figure, Lore ran out of the temple.

Just as a loud howl echoed through the island.

Accompanied by four screams.

Lore ran.

* * *

 

Lore skidded to a stop once she heard the loud sounds of wind ahead of her and ducked in between the bushes. Her eyes widened as she saw Webby frantically running with an angry golem made of winds and clouds barreling after her. Eyes darting around, she quickly rushed through the trees, fast as the winds whipping around her and eyed Webby as she did. That was when she noticed the girl rushing in random directions, seemingly on full panic mode.

Gripping her hands into fists, she hid behind the trunk of the tree and pressing her back against it made her choice. Opening her eyes she held a determined expression and spun out from behind it. Waving her hands before her in a rhythmic fashion, her body seemed to ripple before her, forming waves of magic before her.

“I hope this works..” She looked up at the quickly incoming Webby with slight worry.

But that quickly changed when Webby’s eyes locked onto Lore’s form and she opened her beak.

* * *

 

Lore’s heart hurt leaving Webby in the state that she was in. But the golem was gone and she was safe. Glancing around her, she realized the atmosphere of the island was changing rapidly.

Dark and stormy clouds were beginning to close in once more and the animals were all running for cover.

Lore herself was rushing through the trees, darting between them with ease. She had to find someone to help Webby. She knew the young girl wasn’t here alone and although Lore knew the girl could handle herself if need be, still she had an aching feeling that she shouldn’t be alone. So she ping ponged between the trunks of the foliage, careful to not trip or get caught up in vines as she went. A new drive was filling up her heart.

She stopped suddenly when she heard voices and spotted the triplets nearby. Quickly she hid behind the nearest tree, softly panting so she wouldn’t get caught and cautioned a listen at their conversation.

She didn’t have long before the earth beneath them began to shake. She wasn’t the only one struggling to stand as the triplets all let out varying degrees of cries.

It wasn’t until one of them pointed it out that Lore looked up and saw something that made her blood turn to ice.

One of the mountains was exploding with fire and lava.

* * *

 

As soon as she saw Dewey take off, she followed at a safe distance. She couldn’t risk Dewey seeing her as she was trying to help him.

Well not until she wanted him to see her anyways. The brief idea of what she did to help Webby flashed through her mind and quickly she already prepared herself in case that happened.

Weaving through trees and branches expertly, she kept one eye on Dewey and the other on her surroundings. She noticed it getting hotter and quickly she stopped, cursing quietly to herself as she saw the quaking volcano spewing out more toxic gas and lava that cascaded down the mountainside towards them.

She noticed that Dewey had noticed it too and was frantically trying to find a way around it.

Of course Clix took this moment to appear before her, nearly scaring the daylight out of her.

She yelped and jumped.

“Having fun there?” Clix asked. “Are you still crazy by the way?”

“Clix, not really a good time.” Lore whispered, frantically pointing out the situation.

“Oh…maybe I should call you back.” Clix seemed to understand what was going on. “Let me know when you find the Boom.”

She vanished.

“The what?” Lore looked confused, then shook her head. Gazing out, she saw Dewey frantically pulling at the feathers on his head, trying to decide which way to go.

Blowing a piece of pink hair from her face she sighed.

“Oh well.. I guess it’s showtime again.”

With that she waved her hand before her body once more, focusing as the glamor magic began to take a hold, warping her image and changing colors as well as body types. Quickly she broke through the trees and caught Dewey’s eye, rushing towards where Webby was located and hoping beyond everything else that he would follow her.

* * *

 

“It seems I am getting a lot of visitors today…right?” The goddess spoke as she turned to the figure cloaked in shadow behind her.

Lore gave a quirky smile and emerged from the darkness. “I guess so…” she crossed her arms across her chest.

“I’m assuming you were the one leading those two?” The goddess commented, eyebrow raised. Lore slowly nodded.

The goddess’ face remained neutral. “And how did you know I would be an ally?” she questioned, her voice having an edge to it.

Lore pondered this. “I didn’t..”

Whisp nearly fell over. “What?! I could have killed those children if I was a demon or dark god!” she snapped. “That was reckless!”

Lore stood before her, her left arm grasping onto her right. “I know it was reckless. But…I also know those children wouldn’t die so easily…and..” Lore’s eyes evenly met with hers. “I would have stopped you before going too far.”

Whisp stared back, now seeing something else within Lore. A flash of recognition in her eyes caused her to look down.

She closed her eyes.

“I see…” her expression morphed into one of distaste. “You are not of this world.”

Lore shrugged helplessly. “Guilty.” She said with a helpless smile.

Whisp turned, walking towards the alter she had been lying on for the past two thousand years. She brushed her fingers upon the ancient stone, staring at it hard.

“Go home.” Whisp turned abruptly. “Go home before you do any more damage to this world.”

Lore’s expression shifted briefly to one of despair, then shifted back to the sad smile. She gave a weak laugh. “Don’t worry..I’ll be gone soon enough.” She said turning away from the goddess.

“Good, the last thing we need is someone threatening our world.” Whisp finished and Lore’s heart stopped.

Grasping at her chest, Lore spun around. “Wait…” she walked closer to the goddess. “Has that happened before in this world? This Universe?” she hurriedly asked.

Blinking, Whisp took a couple steps back and stared deep into the witch’s eyes. Slowly she blinked, then looked up at the ceiling as if pondering her question.

“You’d be surprised at what nasty filth wanders into our universe from time to time.” She floated up, crossing her legs and smirking down upon the pink haired duck.

“I really don’t know why the Universe needs a dimensional virus like you.” 

“Virus?”

Silver hair shone as the goddess tilted her head slightly, a smirk formed. “You mean your predecessor never told you?”

Lore grit her beak, eyes narrowing.

Whisp let out a loud chortle. “Oh this is just priceless! A disease who has no idea it is one!”

That sinking feeling within Lore’s stomach grew as she could feel her limbs trembling.

“Tell me..”

Whisp blinked.

“Please.” Lore’s fists were trembling and slowly Whisp’s smile faded into a neutral expression.

“On one condition.” Was her reply.

“Never return to this universe again.”

Lore blinked back tears, shock on her face and taking a step back. “I can’t…I can’t control where I go..”

“Can’t you?” Whisp’s stare gave Lore chills.

“No I can’t..” was Lore’s strained response.

Both of Whisp’s eyebrows raised at this. “You really don’t know anything…do you?” now she tilted her head thoughtfully at the Dimensional Witch.

Tilting her head, she pressed her index and thumb against her lower beak. She hummed and stared at Lore like she was some kind of animal.

Lore hated it, but it was the only lead she had to date of what she truly was.

“Dimensional Witch…” Whisp’s voice was soft, yet full of a pain that seemed deep and twisted. She shook her head. “Horrid the lot of them. Their lives were always so fleeting too.” She narrowed her eyes at Lore. “I will say this only once. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into little one. Go home, get rid of that crystal and never touch it again.” Her glare was solely on the opal hanging around Lore’s neck.

“W….what?”

“You heard me.”

“But I can’t..”

“You can.”

Lore shook her head rapidly. “No I can’t!” her anger was out full force now. “I tried but I can’t go back! Besides, I have no home left! All I can do…” her voice started to fracture, faltering and trying to keep her own sorrow from showing. “All I can do is help other worlds.”

“By destroying the demi right?”

Lore blinked, looking up. “Demi? The anomalies?”

Now it was Whisp’s turn to look confused. “Anomalies? Well I suppose they can be called that too. They, like you are beings that are not meant exist in any world. They drift around, stealing the world’s energies and lives.” Whisp’s eyes hardened at this. “They won’t stop till the world is eliminated.” Her eyes drifted up. “Dimensional witches were created to keep the balance. But…”

She paused.

Lore frowned. “But?”

Whisp pressed a finger to the end of her bill. “That’s all you will get.”

“What?!” Lore’s jaw dropped.

Whisp rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Lore. “You need to leave this world now! Don’t make me force you out!” with that, her eyes began to glow and Lore yelped.

“Okay okay!” Lore had her arms raised in surrender and then quickly backed out of the cave, turning and bolting out before Whisp acted upon her threat.

After a moment, Whisp closed the opening to her temple with a wave of her hand and frowned, feeling another presence nearby and tilting her head slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell her?” a female voice asked, the veiled goddess stepping up behind Whisp.

“She wasn’t ready to hear it. Certainly not from me.” Whisp stated, turning around and starting to walk past the white veiled goddess.

“You’ve gone quite soft, haven’t you?”

Whisp froze at this.

“Funny considering you were never mortal to begin with.” The veiled figures voice chuckled, amused.

“How long are you going to continue this ruse?”

Whisp’s smile faltered slightly. “Never could fool you, could I? Danya.”

Danya stared at where Lore had left. “She will return, and so will that other mortal.”

Whisp nodded slowly.

“Fate is fickle, Chaos reigns over chance.” Danya laughed humorlessly. “The question is..”she turned to Whisp.

“Which side will she choose? Her fate? Or indiscriminate chance?” 

* * *

 

Lore still felt like so many questions were left unanswered. Of course she was glad to help her friends off the island, but everything inside her felt hollow. Grasping at her chest again, the words Whisp echoed tore at her heart a bit. She didn’t expect them from the goddess and while she knew the goddess wouldn’t hurt Webby or Dewey, she honestly wasn’t so sure the goddess wouldn’t hurt her.

To her, Lore was little more than a bug, an infection within the world that needed to be extinguished.

“Am I….really like those things?” Lore whispered, staring hard at the ground and frowning.

Shaking away the thought she quickly walked towards the beach. 

As the sun was setting upon the open waters, Lore sat on the beach with her legs out, glancing peacefully at the waves, her gaze and thoughts drifted to her conversation with Wisp. She swallowed back a lump in her throat and sighed. She should have expected some backlash honestly, she was not a resident of this world and the fact she was pushing herself into these situations with its inhabitants was something to be concerned about. Her harsh words were only protecting the world that obviously the goddess held dear.

Still…the barbs in her heart were still there.

“Scrooge, kids..Donald.” Lore whispered as a breeze rushed past. “I wish you the best.” She smiled. She stood up, brushing her hands on her dress and began to turn when something past her vision.

It was hard to make out at first, she narrowed her eyes to see if she could see it clearer.

It was…

A boat?!

With growing dread Lore realized it was approaching at mach speed and quickly she jumped and bolted in a direction as the boat nearly collided with the beach she had been sitting upon only minutes before.

Quickly, she ducked into the trees and foliage and watched as several ducks, including Scrooge, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Donald ran from the boat.

“Find Launchpad quickly! We need to get back to Duckburg before night falls!” Scrooge said and watched his family vanish within the wilderness to find the missing pilot.

Lore watched cautiously from her position, careful not to make a noise as Scrooge himself wandered within the forest.

Lore sighed. She would have to find a way to keep herself from being found out. If only she could find that anomaly.

A sudden chirping noise from her right directed her attention to the furry critter in question. It flittered around the area, quickly climbing up a tree right by her. Eyes widening in shock, she couldn’t believe it was literally within reaching range.

“Careful….” She whispered as she quickly reached out.

With a yank she pulled the cat/squirrel animal into her grasp and gasped in triumph.

“I DID IT!” She announced, arms outstretched with only silence responding.

The creature began to screech within her grasp and fought frantically.

It screeched again, this time so loud its voice literally tearing the nearby trees in half just from the screech alone. Lore’s eyes widened. As it slowly turned its cat like eyes towards her, her stomach dropped out from under her as it opened its mouth.

“No…nononono!” Lore tried to pacify it.

But it was already too late.

* * *

 

Two hours later, after pulling herself from the crater she had been forced into by one little hypersonic trickster and one hilarious chase sequence; comprised of hiding behind trees and somehow popping out behind trees on the opposite side of the forest and stopping and tiptoeing around the McDuck and Duck clan, Lore finally caught the little monster.

It was a pretty hefty chase scene and Lore was still breathing hard, face nearly planted into the grassy earth beneath her. But in her hands as a bubble of magic formed around it, was the Boom. Aptly named if she said so herself. The little creature was struggling and once the ball of magic fully formed around it, she released it and it struggled to try to escape its prison with a cry. But the screams couldn’t break the magic trap it was encased in. Lore made sure of that. Pressing a button on her bracelet, Clix once more popped up and she glanced at Lore.

“Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” Lore commented and showed her the little monstrosity.

Clix’s eyes for a fraction of a second lit up, but her expression remained the same emotionless glower Lore was used to seeing on her best friend.

“I caught the Boom.” The pink haired duck commented. “Although I had to dodge Scrooge and the kids…and some Golems….and a slightly irate goddess along the way.”

“So….a normal day then.” Clix nodded.

Clix opened a small portal. “Go ahead and send it through..that way you can leave.”

Lore nodded, reaching out with the ball of energy.

It slipped through easily and Clix caught the amethyst colored ball on the other end. “I’ll take it from here Lore. Just be prepared to go to the next world.”

Lore nodded, and sighed, sliding down a nearby tree and rubbing her fingers on her forehead.

This had been a long few days and she was semi glad to be going to another world. She had stayed here for far too long and she was worried she couldn’t avoid the others for much longer.

It was strange how she kept running into them, but she couldn’t let them get much closer to her. She sighed, “If I talk to them for much more…what else could happen to this world? I’m already altering things way beyond what I should..” She groaned, trying to mentally prepare herself in case the worst situation does happen.

In the end, the goddess was right. Besides…

It wasn’t like they were going to miss her anyways.

Lore’s eyes snapped open and a tear slid down.

Oh no…

Letting out a slight laugh, she brushed a hand through her hair and shook away those emotions.

A swirling portal opened up before her and slowly she got to her feet. She glanced back and happened to see through the foliage a group of ducks excitedly making their way back to the boat on the beach. Including one Launchpad who was currently being carried by Mrs Beakley and had several layers of web wrapped around him.

She gave the group a smile and chuckled.

She was really going to miss these guys. Maybe this was the final time she came to this world.

So with a glance back she smiled brightly at the vanishing group and nodded to them. “Be safe…” she hesitated, wanting to say one last word. But instead she bit her beak and spun around, quickly walking into the portal with eyes closed.

* * *

 

Yelping, the portal opened once more high in the air.

Screaming, Lore dropped from the high point, only to be yanked back and her eyes to snap open.

The first thing she noticed was the long way down below her duck feet.

Wait….duck feet?!

She raised her arms, to realize they still were covered in white feathers. Letting out a startled quack, she quickly looked around and realized she was being held by a root sticking from the cliff face that was snagged with her dress.

“OH come on!”


	6. Phantom Pains (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore's back and cautiously following the gang in their new adventure. But by a random turn of events she is turned into a 12 year old and what's worse? She may not be able to sneak away from the McDucks and Ducks this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! More or less. Ugh, writers block is a monster to me lately. I also was out of town for a while for my birthday. It's been a tough few weeks. Life is complicated that's for sure. I hope everyones doing well and I do feel bad for not posting in so long. I'm still working on Venomous Shadows. Some scenes need to be reworked and rewritten. I hope I can have it done soon for everyone. I'm not quite finished with this portion of Lore's story. Which is why is broken down into another two parter again. But I really did want you guys to see this part at least! ^^ I'm also working on my other works and I am going back to school in Sept! YAY! Just in time for the next episodes of Ducktales to arrive! Some parts of this story were easy to write, others not so much. This does take place between Overshadowed Emotions and Venomous Shadows, just letting you all know. I really wanted to write this because I loved this idea. And this will give me a shot to really get Lore into the world more. 
> 
> I hope you guys are excited as I am to finish this as well as finishing Venomous Shadows!!! I'll get there.. ^^;;;; I really do wish I had more inspiration though.  
> As Always please feel free to comment and kudos! I love to hear from you guys about how you feel this is going! I love you guys! Have a wonderful day!

The black silhouette of the older female duck spun around, seeing the children behind her. Quickly she ran.

“Wait!” Webby frowned, running after the figure. The triplets followed behind, much to Louie’s annoyance.

The female darted throughout the cave, hoping to lose the kids somewhere between the miles of caverns that lay ahead.

But those little rascals were fast and on her heels in less than a minute. Webby in particular was inching closer towards the woman who was racing in the shadows. Hanging a quick right then left, the figure slid into an ancient room and she couldn’t help but let a slight gasp echo throughout the area.

There within the middle of the room lay the artifact. It was an old rusted mirror. Fragments of gold still framed the aged glass. The dark figure reached out, then pulled her hand back and quickly cloaked herself as the kids stumbled inside.

Scrooge, Beakley, Donald and Launchpad weren’t too far behind. But everyone seemed out of breath once entering the room.

Webby’s eyes were everywhere, but the mysterious figure seemed to just vanish.

“I could have sworn that figure ran in here!” Webby said frustrated.

“Ye sure it wasn’t just the shadows?” Scrooge wondered.

Webby sent Scrooge a look.

“Right right.” Scrooge wandered over towards the mirror in the middle of the room.

The figure hidden deep within the shadows sighed in relief. They hadn’t seen her yet.

She cautiously watched the events unfold around her, taking care to note any anomalies within the timeframe.

Her crystal began to glow.

Eyes widening, her eyes darted around the room, looking for anything dangerous.

The cave shook a bit, causing everyone to momentarily lose their footing.

“What the blazes was that?” Scrooge growled, struggling to gain his balance back. Unbeknownst to him, a crack formed on a rather large stalactite above his head.

Mouth gaping open a bit, the cloaked figure realized no one else saw what was about to happen.

Almost on cue, as he picked up the strange mirror to study it a loud crack echoed throughout the room and everyones eyes darted upwards as a large chunk of rock came hurtling down towards Scrooge.

Well, there went her stealth.

“Look out!” She cried as she bolted from the shadows. She was so quick she was sure no one could really make her out besides a pink and purple blob. As she reached out to push Scrooge out of harms way, her fingers brushed the mirror.

It suddenly expanded before their eyes, forming a barrier between the two. With her crystal shining, it floated up, brushing up against the mirror where it shone bright. She was instantly drawn inside the mirror and let out a cry as she was pulled through it.

The next thing she knew she was in Scrooge’s arms as they tumbled to the left, the rock slamming into the mirror and shattering it.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Everyone was running towards them both as Scrooge struggling to sit up. Letting out a groan, he snapped his back into place and gazed before him at the figure in his arms. Everyone else seemed to stop, forming a semi circle around the small 12 year old girl duck who was getting to her own feet. Albeit a bit on the unsteady side.

“Wow what a rush.” The pink haired duck commented. She turned, seeing everyone stare at her.

“Uh hi.” She smiled and waved.

Webby produced her grappling hook and pointed it at the pink haired girl with narrowed eyes. “Are you friend or foe?” She asked in her scary voice.

Yelping, the young female duck clothed in purple raised her hands in surrender. “Friend! Friend!” she stumbled back, Scrooge grasping her shoulders. Turning to glance over at him, suddenly she realized the height difference and let out another yelp and stumbled away from Scrooge.

“Who are ye?” Scrooge pondered.

Putting her hands on her hips, the pink braided duck looked a little offended. “You don’t remember me? I mean I know it’s been a while…” She mumbled that last part. But as she did her eyes flashed across a nearby mirror. The room was full of them, something she had failed to notice when she was hidden away in the darkest corner. Instantly she grabbed the mirror and her eyes widened.

She screamed.

“Oh my god what happened to me?! I’m a kid!” she spun to Scrooge and yanked him down by the coat to her level. “I’m a kid!!!!”

“Er…yes I’ve noticed that..” Scrooge commented and the girl once more looked herself over. Her hair was now in twin ponytail braids that reached past her waist. Instead of her normal dress, she was now wearing a purple skirt, undershirt and black (rather stylish) coat. At least her crystal was still there.

Still she was touching her head, hair and having a mini freak out.

But the strangest thing she found was two stars, both purple and one smaller than the other imprinted on her feathers near her eye. Taking a hand, she tried to wipe them away. But shockingly they were stuck there. She kept rubbing at them, hoping that they would wipe off. But alas, nothing.

She continued to look over herself, fretting as the others grouped together.

While that was going on, Webby was marveling at the other girl who for all appearances was their age. Dewey took her aside and whispered with Webby and his brothers.

“Soo, what you think Webs?” Dewey asked, eying the kid curiously.

“I don’t trust her.” Louie muttered. “What is she even doing here anyways?”

“She did save Uncle Scrooge right?” Huey rebutted, glancing back.

“Did she?” Louie countered. “I just saw her emerge from that mirror and slam into him.”

Webby crossed her arms across her chest and thought. As she glanced back at the girl slowly calming down, she noticed the necklace and a brief but fuzzy memory flashed through her mind.

“I think……..we can trust her.” Webby said finally.

Louie frowned slightly.

“And what facts do you base this off of?” Huey wondered.

Webby shook her head. “Just a feeling…and I feel like she did try to save Uncle Scrooge.”

They watched the new girl pace frantically while mumbling to herself. “How can these people walk with these webbed feet anyways?”

“She is kind of funny.” Dewey grinned, laughing at bit at her movements.

“Maybe we should talk to her.” Huey added.

 

* * *

 

The adults were also curious about the girl as well. Beakley eyed the girl with slight suspicion. Scrooge was trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before. Donald was watching the kids, noticing with alarm they began to approach the new girl with determination.

He let out a quack and started towards the kids, but Scrooge held him back. “Wait..”

“But Scrooge..” Donald looked worriedly at his kids and Beakley placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaking her head, Donald relaxed and let the kids take the lead on this.

 

* * *

 

As they approached her, vaguely they could hear her say “I’m not going to go through puberty again!” her arms straight up into the air with dramatic flair. Before sitting down, crossing her arms in what seemed like a childish pout.

“Um….” Dewey’s voice drew her back into reality where adults and children alike were staring at her.

She finally seemed to remember where she was and stood up instantly, backing up a bit.

“Who..are you?” Louie demanded.

The pink haired girl opened her beak to speak, then looked down and away.

“I…..”

The group looked on with baited breath.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay have a fun adventure okay bye!” She announced in a rush before her crystal shone brightly. White light soon flooded the room.

Everyone was instantly blinded and closed their eyes.

When the light faded, she was gone.

“What just happened?” Scrooge asked but no answer was received.

 

* * *

 

 

“There she is! After her!” Webby yelled, chasing after Lore down the long dark passage.

“Those kids are sure persistent.” Lore commented, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. “Oh come on!” gritting her beak, she forced her legs faster. But the group of four kids were closing in on her fast. _Of course, I’m a kid too_ , she thought briefly before she heard a yell. Turning her head back she watched the next events in awe.

“Louie! Huey!” Dewey eyed his brothers with a smirk. Both brothers nodded and together grasped their arms together forming a platform. Dewey jumped, landing on his brothers arms as they flung him foreword, he launched himself straight into Lore, body slamming her and sending the two into a tumble.

Grabbing her arms, he pinned her to the ground. His brothers and Webby caught up. Lore glared harshly at him and used her feet to kick him in the midsection. He flew off and landed by his brothers on his butt.

“Ow! Webby I think I found your twin…” Dewey announced, dizzy.

Lore’s face shifted from annoyed to shocked and guilty. “Oh gosh I’m sorry I didn’t…”

Webby’s eyes narrowed and she launched herself towards Lore trying to kick her. Lore dodged and instantly the two girls were on the defensive.

Blocking Webby’s next few punches and kicks, Lore side stepped, spun and jumped to the right, putting some distance between her and the angry female duckling.

Taking some breaths, she tried to assess the situation. “Why won’t you just let me leave?!”

Louie and Huey helped Dewey back to his feet and all three glanced at the obviously panicked pink haired duck.

“Why did you kick Dewey like that?” Webby shot back. “You could have hurt him!”

“I’m sorry! It was a reflex!” Lore tried to explain and quickly spotted an exit nearby. She bolted towards it, but Huey and Louie blocked her path. Scrambling to a stop, Louie eyed her curiously.

“What are you running from?” he wondered and Lore’s face shifted from shock to painful. Gritting her beak, she knew she was trapped with Webby and Dewey closing in from behind.

Webby’s eyes although still were a little mad, softened a bit at seeing Lore look more or less like a cornered animal. “Why aren’t you using your magic on us?”

Blinking, Lore glanced at Webby. “I don’t want to use it….on you guys..”

“You had no qualms before.” Louie raised an eyebrow.

“That was different. I doubt that trick would work twice and I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Lore stated, sighing.

“Tell that to my fried eyeballs.” Huey whined, rubbing them a bit.

Webby approached the girl cautiously, but Lore had lowered her arms, her stance relaxing.

“Why did you run?” Webby asked this time, looking into the lonely girls eyes.

Closing her own, Lore sighed and grasped onto one of her braids as if using it as a lifeline. “Look, I just don’t belong here. Or with you guys. So….I figured the less you knew of me the better.” She held up her hands, palms up towards them.

“That’s stupid.” Came Louie’s voice from the side.

Dewey nodded. “Who says you don’t belong here?”

Lore scratched the back of her head. “That’s….complicated..”

Webby took her hand, Lore turned back to the girl. “I’m Webby!” she introduced with a bright smile.

Lore couldn’t help but give an equally bright one back. “I’m…Lore….” Realizing what she just said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back.

Webby frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Blinking, Lore slowly removed her hands from her mouth. “You don’t…..remember?”

“Remember what?” Dewey seemed confused as well. Glancing at all of their perplexed expressions, Lore relaxed.

“Nothing, nevermind.” Maybe the mind wipe spell was lasting longer than she thought. Relieved, she thought _Maybe I can do this…_

Huey eyed Lore a bit longer then approached her. “You aren’t going to hurt us right?”

Lore shook her head. “No way. I admire you guys so much, especially Scrooge McDuck.”

“Oh boy..” Louie could already see Webby’s eyes grow wide as saucers and an excited high pitched noise come from her beak.

Webby grabbed both of her hands. “I know! Isn’t he the best?! I am so interested in the McDuck family history! Do you want to know Scrooge’s shoe size?! Oh! How about what happened in the Yukon?! How Scrooge made his first million?!” She rattled off more and more questions, leaving Lore quite shocked.

Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, she glanced to see Dewey give her a look of pity.

“Now you are never leaving until you hear the complete history of Scrooge McDuck..”

Lore looked a bit terrified at this.

“Oh I can’t wait to take you back to the Manor and show you my slideshow!” Webby began to drag Lore back to the others.

Lore’s heart stopped. “Wait, the Manor?!” She tried to dig her heels into the ground.

“Yeah!” Noticing her look, Webby stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“I….I shouldn’t..” Lore looked away.

“Why?” Webby asked curiously.

“Is your family here too?” Huey glanced around.

“No!....No..they aren’t..” Lore grasped her other arm.

Louie noticed this.

“Come home with us.”

Looking up abruptly, she looked shocked at the youngest triplet. But his eyes held no hesitation.

“What? No…I don’t think Scrooge or the others would approve-“

“Aye don’t mind..” Scrooge, Beakley, Donald and Launchpad suddenly appeared behind the opening Webby was facing.

“What?” Lore asked, mouth agape.

“Beakley?” Scrooge confirmed. Beakley glanced at Lore and nodded.

“We can call her family when we get there.” She confirmed and Lore swallowed a large lump in her throat.

“Aye dinna feel right leaving a wee one in this cave system without her parents.” Scrooge added, eyeing Lore up and down and thinking.

“Just promise no more magic.” Beakley said sternly and Lore nodded.

“I promise…”

Suddenly Webby jumped and tackle hugged Lore. “YAY new friend!”

Jerking a bit at the sudden new weight, Lore yelped and glanced slightly at Webby. Smiling slightly, maybe she could play this role for a bit.

“Aye, When we get back ye will tell us everything, right _Lore_?” Scrooge’s voice focused on the name Lore only told the kids and the pink haired girl froze.

Turning ten shades whiter, she slowly looked up at Scrooge’s smirking face.

_He knows…._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that maybe some things in here are not historically accurate, but I tried to look up as much as I could to make it as accurate as possible XD. Did you like it? This was Lore's first meeting with Scrooge back before he became the trillionaire we all love! I think Scrooge was much more brash and impulsive the younger he was. Also probably much more mistrusting of magic and those associated with it. This took me quite a bit to write. I hope its ok ^^;;; probably not my best work but I think I captured exactly what I wanted to show. Also, young Lore! She started her journey at age 15 but ages as she goes through worlds. You will her rapidly age as the one-shots progress! Feel free to comment!


End file.
